Equals
by Half-A-Soul-Ginger
Summary: Law had been coming to Kid's bar the past few days. He was demanding, rude and knew what he wanted. Kid was no different. Kid wanted to be with him; but when it means submitting to Law first Kid starts to wonder if he's really worth it. Bottom! Kid with a bit of Bottom!Law
1. Our policy

A request for a friend.

Law wasn't one to obey easily; hell Kid knew from the first moment in that bar couple days ago that he would never. This was day four of Law coming to the bar. He wore the same black and yellow hoodie with a jolly Rogers in front with long, tight spotted jeans and black shoe. Now it was the shoes that had caught Kid's eye. They were men's but had an extra inch of heel adding to the man's already impressive height. From the shoes came the legs and Kid wanted to grip them hard enough to leave bruises for days. Now Kid wasn't dressed his best, far from it. He was after all working; mixing the man's vodka cocktails dirty with an olive. Shaken not stirred. But the white dress shirt showed his biceps well especially with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows. The black vest was buttoned up and tucked behind a thick sash with a Belt overlaying; and dark jeans to finish the outfit

Kid had just finished Law's drink when the man walked in for the evening, 10pm every night for the past four days. Same spot was empty, right in the middle of the quiet where Kid could always access him no matter what other customers he was serving. Law nodded his head in thanks while Kid went to help the young woman a few stool down. Law sipped the cocktail, watching Kid like he did every night. Kid wasn't bothered, many people watched him. And he watched Law right back; following him everywhere in the bar. When Law got up, his drink half finished and basically strutted to the pool table where he chatted up a few men. Kid felt his skin bristle. 

Law hadn't ever gotten up without finishing his drink before and had never socialized with any patrons in the bar before. He literally hissed at anyone who dared come near him; a few women and some men had tried. So when a new game started and Law leaned over the table, placing his ass right in Kid's view to break the pool; well let's just say Kid discovered he had amazing reflex when he caught the glass he dropped. A few of the men whistled as several balls went in and with a toss over his shoulder Law walked around the table to where he could look directly at Kid; leaning on the pool stick slightly. Law's turn came again and he leaned dramatically over the edge, looked at Kid with a lick of his lips and a small glare of the eyes and struck the cue ball hard; landing several more balls in. One of the men came back and smacked Law on the ass, who responded by turning around so fast the stranger didn't have time to react before a swift knee to the junk. 

Kid whistled and Law once again hissed; dropping the pool stick and strutting away back to his bar stool and downing his drinking. Kid leaned against the bar, grinning at Law.

"So gorgeous; any plans for tonight?" 

Law looked at Kid through lidded eyes and smirked, "You."

Kid straightened, digging a card out and sliding it across the bar. "I'll be home in about two hours,"

"Bar closes in an hour," Law said with a tilt and lick of his lips and he pocketed the card.

"Gotta close up and clean; sorry mate." So Law left with a nod.

And an hour later, Kid had thrown everyone out right on the dot and was just about to lock the door when he heard the chimes go. He turned, ready to give hell to the dumbass who couldn't read when Law stood there. With a smirk he closed the door and locked it, strutting over with a click-click; stopping when he could press against Kid no move. They were pressed against the stool-less side of the bar, close enough their breaths mingled.

They didn't move.

They only breathed.

"Trafalgar Law, Heart surgeon."

"Eustass Kid, mechanic and bar owner."

They grinned at each other; slow and dangerous.

"You seem to me, Mr. Eustass; someone with a lot of power."

Kid grabbed Law's hips and turned them around, pressing Law into the bar and tight against his erection. He grinned when he felt Law's own hardness press back..

"And you seem like an asshole who hates letting go of control. I should fix that."

Law growled a warning, "OH? Is that so?"

Kid grabbed him by the back of his neck as he slammed their lips together pressing against Law to the point where it almost hurt. Law ground their erections together; groaning into the kiss. Kid nipped at his lower lip, pulling and baiting and Law being a little shit did the same thing instead of opening his mouth. Kid growled, forcing his way into Law's mouth who moaned when Kid grounded back. The room was too hot, silent except for the heavy breathing of the two as they fought for the dominance of the kiss. Law was not having any of it, pulling Kid's vest and shirt free; undoing the vest then the shirt. He grew tired of struggling on the third button on the shirt and instead ripped it open. Kid growled as Law roughly pushed the shirt down, in retaliation Kid grabbed Law's head and forced his jaw open beneath his ears; sliding his tongue into Law's mouth. He licked over Law's tongue, his cheek, his teeth. Into every nook and cranny until Law gasp digging his nail violently into Kid's bicep; demanding air as his knees shook. Kid pulled back as Law gasped; panting heavily as a string of Saliva connected them. 

Kid stepped back, grabbing Law by the shoulders and pushing him onto his knees. Law growled and glared up at Kid who's response was to grab the back of his neck and press his face against his member. Kid smirked down at him. Law glared up at him.

"Be a good little bitch and suck me off won't you?" Kid grinned, "It's all you're going to get as lube,"

Law groaned, mouthing the clothed erection as Kid bucked his hips. He kept his hand in Law's hair, pulling on it when Law started to open his pants with his teeth. First the button then the zipper as Kid let out a sigh of relief. Law grabbed the fabric with his teeth and pulled, but Kid was too impatient. he reach into his underwear and pulled his member out holding it for Law. Law in returned swallowed at the length before him breathing heavy at the idea of having this monster of a cock shoved inside him with only hiss spit as lube. He would later deny he moaned at the thought. Refusing to wait any longer Law opened his mouth and licked from base to tip, rolling his tongue around the head before doing back down to the base. He mouthed at the sides, ran his tongue over the head again before finally bring it into his mouth. He bobbed lightly around the head of Kid's dick, smirking slightly when Kid's groans turned into soft moans. He ran the tongue slowly over the slit before dragging it back down and backing off with a wet slurp.

He swallowed the saliva in his mouth before going back onto Kid, swallowing his entire length until his nose was pressed against curly red hair. Kid choked on a moan, gripping Law's hair tightly as he bent over Law, resting his other hand on the edge of the bar as he gasped for air. Law moaned around him, causing Kid to gasp and buck into the wet cavern. Law pulled back slowly before going back down just as slowly, repeating this until Kid couldn't take it anymore and stood up straight again. He grabbed Law by the head and held him as he rocked his hips back and forth quickly, fucking Law's mouth. Law's growl of protest turned into a moan as Kid picked up speed. When Kid began to sputter in rhythm and throb slightly in his mouth Law allowed his teeth to drag against Kid's dick when he trusted back.

Kid gasped heavily, pulling back just enough as he started to cum so to not choke Law. Law swallowed around him, moaning and pulling back to catch all of Kid's release in his mouth. Kid breathed heavily for a few moments, staring down as Law. His face had a small layer of sweat on it; his tan skin flushed as his eye gazed up at him; pupils blown with lust. He breathed heavily through his nose, his mouth still hanging open with the pool of cum, hands cupping his own erection painfully. Kid grinned down at him.

"Did you like that, slut?" Kid ran his thumb over Law's lip, pulling it down slightly. "Don't spill it,"

Quickly Kid was pulling Law up and showing him face first into the bar. He made quick work of the belt and pulled Law's pants down; smirking at the lack of underwear. Kid spread Law's ass open, pressing against him heavily as Law moaned; it sounding slightly muddled. Kid mouthed at Law's neck, biting harshly at the conjunction of shoulder and neck. He grinded against Law, his member quickly coming back to life. He stepped back, admiring Law's ass before smirking and letting go, bring his hand down quickly and sharply. Law jerked forward, choking on the semen in his mouth but Kid just gave another slap.

"Don't swallow yet slut; I'm feeling generous tonight." He switched hands and smacked the other cheek; grinning when Law choked and clawed at the bar. Kid, having his erection fully back, reach forward and pressed three fingers into Law's mouth. Law's lips closed tightly around them, flicking his tongue over them to coat them both in saliva and cum. He tipped his head back, looking at Kid as he opened his mouth to show the erotic display of tongue play and Kid groaned, closing his eyes with a buck of his hips. He pulled back, fingers dripping before shoving two quickly into Law.

Law gasped and jerked forward, swallowing on impulse before coughing again. However those quickly became moan filled as his body couldn't decided to cough from semen still dripping down his throat or moan from the fingers violently scissoring him. Law pushed back against Kid's harsh fingers. Kid twisted and thrusts his finger quickly, spreading them before adding a third and searching of Law's prostate. Kid couldn't wait, the heat Law was giving off and the way he clamped on Kid's finger was impossibly amazing and Kid need his dick in there now.

He twisted his fingers, pressing against Law's prostate slowly as he leaned forward and nipped at Law's neck again. Law was gone, simply laying against the bar as he panted and moaned, bucking back.

"I bet I can make a slut like you cum from just my fingers," Kid growled against the back of Law's neck. Law whined, thrusting his hips back and Kid smirked. He leaned back and smacked his ass again, enjoying the yelp from Law so he did it again before starting to thrust his fingers quickly into Law's prostate. Kid grabbed Law's head pulling back on it as he growled.

"Cum for me, Tra-fal-gar,"

Law gasped heavily as his hips bucked for friction but found none as he sobbed and moaned, and following a few more harsh thrust of Kid's finger against his prostate; he came heavily, gasping out Kid's name as he rocked out his orgasm. Kid slipped his fingers out and without another second, slammed into Law. Law's gasp was choked off as he gave another small spurt of cum onto the floor clawing at the bar for dear life. Kid wasted no time, thrusting quickly and harshly into the searing heat of Law's ass. He didn't care at the moment if he found Law's prostate again, he panted harshly as he thirsted with everything he had into the tight hole. He pulled out, Law gasping for air as Kid quickly turned him, helping him to discard his pants quickly. He hoisted Law up by his thighs causing Law to collapse onto the bar before Kid was thrusting back into the Law's ass.

Kid pressed Law's thighs to his chest, Law yelping as the change in angle land's every thrust directly into his prostate. Law curls his arms above him, finding purchase in grabbing the edge of the bar with one hand as the other goes to press against his forehead. He looks at Kid with heavy eyes and Kid growls down at him, pressing down hard on him as he latches onto his neck. He continues to thrust as Law's moans gain more and more volume. Kid rears his head back to bite at Law's thighs instead, thrusting so hard Law is clearly moving and the only thing keeping him from falling is the way Kid grips his thighs and they both know tomorrow there will be bruises. Kid turns his head to mouth at the thigh before pulling it back so he's standing up straight instead of leaning over Law. He looks at Law with a strong heated look before sharply biting Law on his inner thigh.

Law arches his back as he cums, gasping Kid in a stuttering manta. Kid curses and Law suddenly clamps around him. He gets two more thrusts in before he's cumming heavily inside Law; rocking his hips. He let's himself be milked of everything he's got before falling still, resting his head on Law's chest. The noise slowly decreases as the two men catch their breaths. Law then starts to chuckle and Kid looks up at him,

"I can not recall ever being with someone who made me cum twice without ever touching my dick." Kid grins before kissing Law hard and pulling out.

"It's our motto to please our customers anyway we can." Law grins as he somehow moves, Kid's not really sure how, but he finds himself on his back on the floor with Law grinning down at him.

"Oh, then I am far from satisfied."

Had to redo this cause for some reason all this weird coding got in? Sorry about that!


	2. Spilt whiskey and spoiled wine

Six months had gone by since Law first walked into Kid's bar, a couple months of hard rough sex. At first that's all they were, simple fuck buddies but after about a month Kid opened his mouth in a post-sex haze to invite Law over to dinner the next day. Fast forward to early Thursday afternoon where they were in the middle of having their usual afternoon romp at Law's apartment, where Law is on call for the hospital, when Kid thinks it would be great to handcuff him to his own bed frame mid-preparation.

To say Law was angry was an understatement, he was spitting fire at Kid to release him but Kid in his lust clouded mind assumed it was the oversized pride his raven haired partner had at refusing to submit any control. So continuing on like normal and thrusting into him quickly reduced Law to a now panting, angry man. That was when his pager went off on the nightstand, and Kid growled against his neck with dull nails digging into the Raven's hip as his thrusting became even harder and coming in mere seconds after the vibrating stopped. He breathed heavily, trying to think of why the buzzing was going off again before Law bent at an almost impossible angle to kick him in the head.

"Un-cuff me now Eustass before someone dies!" Law snapped as he pulled harshly on the hand cuffs and Kid cursed as he grabbed the key beside the pager and quickly let Law free. Law, in retaliation for being handcuffed and possibly not getting off, smashed his forehead harshly into Kid's nose. Kid yelped and reared back as Law quickly scrambled for his clothes, turning to Kid in the doorway with a menacing glare as he stomped his shoes on;

"Get out of my house Eustass," he hissed, ending his sentence by storming away and followed by a loud slam of the front door. Kid, dumb stuck, sat on Law's bed with a bloodied nose while staring at an empty bed. Suddenly his blood boiled and he stormed into Law's bathroom to clean himself up. After a shower, lunch and some time to cool off Kid waited about two hours before heading off to the hospital. He dressed in simple faded jeans tucked into his black steel toes, accompanied by a tight fitting black tank top He tossed on his black leather jacket and left the house after locking the door handle. He didn't have a key so he couldn't lock the deadbolt but with a police officer next door her doubted anyone would break in.

He started the short journey to the hospital by taking the stairs and descending the seven flights. He knew he kinda fucked up but damn it; after six months of fucking and dating bullshit he'd have thought Law would open up a little more to him. Perhaps doing it when the surgeon had been on call was a bad time to try the handcuffs but none of his other partners had complained when he took control like that. Law loved it when he was rough but Kid craved more; he wanted Law to submit to him even it was for a few hours a week in the bedroom. Kid sighed as he walked down the street to where the hospital was. He stepped in, greeting the blue haired nurse at the desk with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Trafalgar Law?"

The nurse smiled before pointing him in the direction of Law's office to which Kid thanked her and walked off. The door was closed and blinds drawn so Kid knocked, and when received no answer, he open the door slowly while poking his head in. He gulped, quickly slamming the door shut with a blush however he attracted attention of the hallway bystanders so he quickly opened the door again and stepped inside where a fuming Law turned to glare over his shoulder. He leaned against his desk, one hand clutching the end tightly and the other gripping his condom covered erection.

"What the hell are you doing?" Law hissed, turning slightly to face him more. Kid stepped back at the anger radiating off the man, back hitting the door. "Well, answer me Eustass!"

Kid's blood started to boil again, getting over his initial reaction of shock. He had seen Law mad, at people who were stupid or hit on him at his bar, but this was a new anger Kid had never seen before. Law tsked loudly before he went back to his task; moving his hand along his member quickly with short fast strokes Kid could hear how his breathing hitched when he twisted his hand along the head, gipping tightly to the point where it just started to hurt before releasing and stoking himself fast again.

"Me, what the hell are you doing Trafalgar?" Kid spat stomping over as Law grunted loudly, cumming into the condom with ragged breathing. He straighten himself while Kid stood beside him. Once the condom was discarded and he was tucked back into his pants, L aw turned sharply to face Kid.

"Get out,"

"Excuse me? Here I came to apologize but I see you're still prissy as hell."

"You handcuffed me. To my fucking bed. While I was on call. While I was, in fact, being called in for an emergency. You're lucky the patient was already in surgery when they discovered the ruptured heart valve that needed a simple suture closing or you'd have the death of a pregnant woman on your conscious Kid!" Law snapped as he stalked around his desk to sit heavily in his chair. He took a deep breath and leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach as he gave Kid an emotionless look.

"It's over Eustass. This has been fun but I'm a surgeon first and foremost; your fuck toy second." Law gestured to the door with his hand. Kid gaped before slamming both hands down on his desk, his heart beating fast and his blood hot at the emotionless dismissal.

He didn't want to think about the sudden weight crushing his heart.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm sorry for hand cuffing you alright but Jesus Law don't you think you're over fucking reacting here?" he spat, gesturing between. "I can respect that you have a better fucking job and are all high and mighty but get off your damn horse if you think you can boss me around like some bitch. Sorry to tell you, but the only bitch in the room here is you."

Law's eye twitched as he sat forward, resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands. "I beg to differ Eustass. Yes, while I do enjoy taking your dick up my ass I'm afraid our relationship has hit a bit of a...dry spot if you will. The last two weeks you've had to use your hand to get me off and today you didn't even do that. While we continue to chat we've lost the fire that we had months ago and we fight more often and recovery from them takes longer."

Law's words fell on deaf ears as all Kid could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. This was actually happening. Law was breaking up with him, and ironically, his heart was following suit. Kid hasn't had many relationships, lots of one night stands sure and some fuck buddies, but his longest relationship before Las had only lasted a month and they hadn't even had sex when the man had broken it off. His chest seemed to get tighter with every word Law spoke and he realized when Law looked jerked his head that he had actually choked on nothing but air.

"So that's what this is about then," Kid spoke softly, looking down at the desk before straightening up and glaring at Law. "You're too much of a whore to stay tied down is that it? I can't keep you satisfied anymore eh?"

His eyes stung.

"Oh I'm the whore? Exactly how many of our sexual activities have you started Eustass? How many times have you let me take control in the bedroom? You think you can control anyone you want but you're wrong! Not everyone is there for you to control." Law hissed lowly, his knuckles turning white.

Kid wouldn't cry; he was a man and this was a break up. It happened.

His heart clenched harder.

"How the fuck would I know that you wanted to be in control when you never fucking say anything! Your always guarded and closed off; I barely fucking know anything about you!" Kid yelled, his voice raising. "And what the hell do you know about me fucking anyways! Nothing, because you never fucking ask. You never communicate and you can't pick a damn mood to stay in!"

"Lower your voice," Law hissed but Kid was having none of it. The pain of his heart dropped into his stomach and he wanted to hurl, but he took that pain and turned it into fuel for his anger. He swung his hand across the desk, watching as Law flinched back and jumped out of his chair. A pencil jaw crashed to the floor, breaking like Kid. His stomach clenched when he saw the fear in Law's eyes as he took a few steps his arms brought up in case Kid struck out at him.

"That's right asshole, be fucking afraid!" He faked a lung at Law who yelped and stepped back more, his look of fear quickly being replaced by a scowl.

"Get the fuck out of my office or I'm calling the police!" Law screamed at him, pointing to the door while Kid quickly stomped over to the door. With his hand on the handle he swung the door open hard enough that it cracked into the wall behind it. He looked over his shoulder with a sneer.

"You know what, fuck you Trafalgar Law! God knows what I ever saw in an asshole like you. You're gonna die fucking alone because no one will ever love a cock sucking whore like you!" Kid yelled at him once more, storming off and down the hall and out onto the street where it had began to rain. Law remained in his corner, breathing heavily before grabbing the vase by the window and throwing it across the room into the opposing wall with a small scream of rage. He stood there a mixed the chaos as people started to poke their head.

"The fuck are you looking at! Get back to fucking work!" He yelled at them all before falling into his chair with a silent sob. He turned his chair around so no one could see him as he bent over his knees with a hand covering his mouth as he sobbed quietly.

Two weeks had gone by since the destructive end to their relationship and Kid was nothing shy of robot. He worked days in his brother's garage before coming to his bar at night, the routine second nature to Kid that he did it on auto pilot without having to bare himself to the world in the slightest way. His friends were worried as Kid always had something to say, his brother Killer eventually forcing him to have a drink with him. He got his friend slash employee Wire to manage the bar while Killer and him sat silently in a back corner booth.

"So, I'm just gonna poke the bear here and guess this is about that Law guy?" Killer asked, sipping his first beer as Kid threw back his fifth. Kid grunted a reply. "Look, whatever's going on between you two; ya need to fix it. I've never seen you this down before. Not even Dad died."

Kid cringed before sighing and finishing his fifth beer. "That's the thing...there's nothing going on between us. He broke it off...We uh, we may have had a very heated and violent argument in his office."

"Why?"

"Cause I got hot headed?"

Killer gave him a look, though Kid couldn't see it through the blond bangs Kid still knew. "No you dumb ass. Why did he end it?"

"OH. Uh, something about me not caring about his job enough and how our relationship had lost it's spark or some bullshit..." Kid trailed off, pushing his beer empty away. "I mean...I thought I was doing what he liked. We were together for six months. He never voiced any complaints but fuck man...when I finally calmed down I was sick to my stomach at the way he looked at me with fear..."

Kid slammed his head into the table with a groan.

"You really like this guy," Killer said with a small hint of surprise. "But perhaps because your relationship started off purely physical you never really got the chance to actually talk about each other? Cause why find out about his favourite food when you can get a blow job."

"He hates bread." Kid laughed bitterly. "First breakfast I made he just glared at me and the French toast before I made him pancakes. He liked those."

"See, there you go."

"Then we had sex on the table twice and wasted the bottle of syrup."

"Wire! More beer!" Killer yelled across the bar.

Kid sat up with a heavy sigh, looking at Killer. "I'm afraid to apologize."

"Why?" Wire asked while passing the beer's off. "I mean, you both fucked up but you kinda fucked up more by exploding like that."

"Wire's right Kid. Hey, you want a partner who doesn't mind giving up control for your whole BDSM thing right?" Killer asked, scooting over so Wire could sit down. The bar was mostly empty anyways.

"It's not BDSM, I just like...I like being in control or so...so I thought. But Law, he challenged me at every fucking point. I've never felt so alive except when he was pushing my buttons. But when he's just like, laying there underneath me with his face all flushed and panting heavily his body just asks for me to stuff him full but he never actually says that he wants my cock like maybe I was pushing for sex too much and just never noticed the signs but the way he moaned when I fucked him like-"

"JESUS FUCK KID SHUT UP," Killer snapped as Wire made a quick get away. "I don't need to hear about your sex life like that-PUT MY BEER DOWN DAMN IT! You've had enough!"

After finally getting Kid home Killer clapped him on the shoulder and bid him a good night but Kid just stood in doorway of his small apartment. It wasn't fancy like Law's but it was enough for Kid. He looked at the keys in his hand before muttering a 'fuck it' and heading out to another bar. His heart still clenched when he thought of Law but booze seemed to help numb it.

That and getting a quick fuck.

But even with that thought he felt like he was betraying Law, a heavy feeling twisting in his gut as he took the elevator down the thirteen floors. He walked out into the cooler air and opted for a walk instead, not wanting the hangover.

He wasn't sure where he was going or what time it was but his nose pink and runny and his ears were numb but he kept walking.

He stopped to look at the street signs when he heard the short scream of a woman. He turned around, looking for the source but finding no one around him. How much did I drink Kid wondered before he heard a chocked off scream again and looking around he noticed an ally way barely lit across the street. He jogged over, his blood boiling as he saw two men forcing a women onto the ground.

He didn't think as he threw himself at the closet man knocking him off the woman. He grabbed her by the elbow and none too gently pushed her towards the street way, throwing a punch at the other man who tried to grab him. The woman disappeared around the corner as Kid ducked under a punch thrown by the first man. He was grabbed by the second man who was built similarly but a few inches shorter. The sound of breaking glass drew Kid's attention away from his human cage to the skinny man coming at him with a bottle.

Kid kicked out with his foot before throwing his weight back. He turned and clocked the man behind him with an elbow; grabbing him the hair and throwing him into the skinny man. Both got up, the larger man pulling a knife from his boot out.

Kid could hear sirens in the distance and he looked behind him while both men charged at him. Kid brought his left arm up and felt the searing pain as the knife cut him from wrist to elbow. He back peddled and brought his arms down to see when the skin man slashed the broken over his left. Kid kissed back in pain, blood dripping down his arm and face.

His eye was useless, either cut or simply blinded by the blood Kid didn't know. He threw a punch at skinny man, clocking him right below the ear and sending him spinning into the wall where he didn't get up. Fat man rushed at him and Kid brought his arm up again feeling the knife sink into his bicep before it twisted towards his chest.

"Police! Drop the weapon!" The man froze but Kid was already mid kick, landing it heavily in the man's groin before Kid stumbled back. He landed on his ass breathing heavily as he clutched his arm feeling the warm blood spill between his fingers. He knew from fights before he wasn't in any danger but stitches were emanate. Killer was going to lose his shit, and speaking of losing his shit; Kid now started to panic when he couldn't feel his hand.

Kid was brought to a hospital near by, he wasn't sure which one and waited in a private room while sitting on the bed like thing. He was waiting for his stitches, the police already taking his statement at the crime scene. The woman thanked him greatly and while he sat on the bumped of the ambulance he couldn't help but look at her pregnant stomach. She laughed and asked if he'd like to touch it and while Kid would later denied he stuttered out an answer the woman guided his right hand to her stomach.

Kid smiled softly at the warm feeling and the woman went on to talk shortly about how she had just been released from the hospital, but having forgotten something. She was returning home when attacked and Kid jumped slightly when he felt the baby kick. He smiled brighter as he touched her belly again. Eventually her husband came and also thanked Kid, before taking his wife home and Kid was dropped off at the hospital.

He was looking at the blood on his shoes, realizing he was wearing the same outfit when him and Law broke up, when the door opened. He literally heard the doctor stiffen before he looked up; his mouth dropping open. Law looked bad, the circles under his eyes worse then before and his hair a dishevelled mess like he'd just woken up and judging from his wrinkled clothes perhaps he had.

They didn't speak as Law wondered around the room collecting tools before setting them on a small table beside Kid. Kid looked at his shoes. Gentle fingers lifted his chin before slowly opening his eye. Kid hissed at the feeling and flinched when a light was waved across his injured eye. Law clicked his pen off and closed his eye again. He pulled up a stool.

"You don't have any damage to the retina and I don't see any glass in your eye. The swelling will go down over the next few days but you'll just have to keep your eye covered. No driving or working heavy machines but tv watching and reading are ok." Law spoke with a monotone voice, very doctor like but not look at him and instead his shoulder.

Law cleared his throat and started talking in a softer, warmer tone. "I heard you got this from saving a former patient of mine. That was reckless."

Kidd shrugged, blushing lightly. "I didn't really think about it, it kinda just happened. Listen Law..."

Law stood up quickly and began to clean off Kid of the blood, back to giving the cold aura. But Kid wasn't going to be brushed off so easily. If Law was in here doing his stiches then that meant he was the resident on call and Law was stuck doing this.

"I'm sorry Law. I fucked up and I know you can't trust me like you did before but I never meant to scare you. I understand that I don't deserve you but these past two weeks you're all I've thought about and I'm not saying I love you; god I'm not a girl but when you just pushed me away so coldly I just...I reacted and I'm so fucking sorry." Kid breathe out, watching Law prepare his stiches.

"Close your eyes."

Law started stitching around his eye, his movements felt slow and precise. "My foster uncle used to beat me. It's why I struggle to give up control."

Kid jerked, but Law put a finger over his one eye. "Closed, or I'll fuck up. Now...ya, you kinda over reacted like an asshole. And I'm not ok with that. We can't go back to how we were, open your eyes and follow my finger, but I meant what I said. The spark died, we lost what we had and- close your eyes again- I don't think going back is going to work."

The room was silent as Law applied the bandages to Kid's eye while Kid pondered very carefully his words. His gut knotted and while seeing Law in his sexy doctors coat had Kid junior a little happy all he wanted to do was kiss the man softly and curl up against him to sleep. When Law moved to stiches his arm and Kid opened his good eye he looked at Law.

"What if, what if we start over but like an actual couple. We go on a few dates, we take things slow and actually get to know each other." Law paused slightly in his work before going back to it. "I don't know a lot about you, and you don't really know me, despite the fact we've been fucking for six months. I don't even know what you really like in the bedroom other than how we've done it. But I'm, I'm willing to give up my own control if it means giving it to you. You fight me at every turn and I've never met someone who drives me so insane like you do and yet causes the best moments I've ever had. Can we just...can we just restart?"

Law was silent as he bandaged Kid's arm before taking a deep breath and looking at him. He smiled slowly.

"Ya, alright. Tomorrow night I'm off work, not on call or any bullshit. Want to get some dinner perhaps?"

Kid beamed, his face lifting as he nodded his head before groaning and gently touching his injured half. Law walked over to the sink and filled a small cup before handing it and two pills to Kid. He took them with a thanks and swallowed them. While Law cleaned up the room Kid sat on the bed for a few moments before moving to get up.

"Hold it." Law called, his voice full of power as he grabbed Kid's uninjured shoulder and used it to make Kid sit back down. "We start fresh tomorrow, but right now; I want to shove my dick up your ass."

Kid's breathed hitched at the hot air on his ear, teeth gently scrapping down his neck before coming to his shoulder with a short nip. Kid swallowed, unsure of how to progress as Law walked around the bed to face him. Law gently cupped Kid's face, looking concerned.

"I've, I've never um...never bottomed before..." Kid whispered to which Law's face softened. He ran a thumb over Kid's cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly. Kid melted into the kiss, pressing back against Law. Law nipped at Kid's lip, who complied and opened his mouth. Law slid his tongue in slowly as he dominated the kiss, but he could feel Kid struggling to hold himself back. Law groaned, nipping Kid's tongue and then he was fighting too. Their tongues slid against each other and Law pressed himself against Kid's front. Kid wrapped his arms around Law and pulled him flushed against his chest.

Law tilted his head as he pushed his tongue in further, licking at the roof of Kid's mouth before playing with his tongue again. He sucked it into his mouth, hearing Kid moan, before sharply biting down on Kid's tongue. Kid pulled back with a wince but Law held his head still as he looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you Kid, but not here. Not now. We're going to start this relationship over, but I'm going to tell you right now; we're equals. I will break you in the bed, have you beg for my cock and you will do the same to me. We won't break but I'll talk more about that later on when were closer to that again. But not that I think about it; you've never actually blown me during our six months together. I think we should change that." Law tugged gently on Kid's hair and Kid swallowed as he slide to the floor carefully.

He reached for Law and undid his belt, slowly pulling out Law's half hard erection. Kid himself was fully erect, his mouth oddly drooling at he licked around the head with slow movements. He looked up at Law, who didn't seem to mind the slow pace if the way he rubbed Kid's head was any indication. Kid dragged his tongue from base to tip, pumping as he sucked on the tip. He thought of what Law did that he liked, running his tongue slowly over the slit as a small bead of precum rolled out. Kid sucked on the head for a few moments longer before taking more of Law in. He bobbed his head, using his tongue to press the cock against the top of his mouth.

Law groaned, bucking his hips lightly as Kid relaxed his throat. He took the last three inches, feeling his eyes water as Law held him there. Kid dug his nails into Law's clothed thighs and before he punched the guy Law let go and dragged Kid's head back. Kid panted heavily, looking up at Law who smirked back down.

"Open your mouth, whore." Law whispered the curse as he ran his thumb over Kid's lip; much like he had the first time they fucked. Grasping his own erection Law stroked himself quickly before moaning softly as he held the tip to Kid's lips. Kid slid his lips rightly over the head, pushing the skin back as Law came. Warm fluid filled Kid's mouth and he gagged and the taste but Law grabbed his bangs and yanked his hair back.

"Swallow it." and Kid struggled for a few moments; getting the motion in his throat but not jaw before his brain started functioning right again and he properly swallowed. Law smiled before pressing against Kid's softening erection with his foot.

"Well, look at that. You came without even touching yourself. I bet you didn't even know that was a kink."

After cleaning Kid up and helping him outside, Law pretended to over apologize about the spilling of water on his jeans in front of the whole E.R. And Kid could only nod weakly before leaving and hailing a cab.

SO this one shot-turned two shot- turned story xDD


	3. The bleeding heart of yesterday

No smut in this one guys, xDD

Kid woke up to his phone going off the blaring tone of Fall Out boy making him dig his head further into the pillow. The ringing stopped and groggily Kid looked over his shoulder to where his night stand rested. Groaning he flopped onto his back and stared at the red wall behind his head before his phone went off again.

"Murder…bastard…bullshit," kid grumbled with a yawn as he rolled onto his side to reach his phone. He swiped the screen, shifting to lie on his stomach again.

"Kid here," he yawned again, wincing at the pull of his stitches.

"Jesus fuck Kid, I've been calling for the last hour!" Killer snapped, the sound of machinery present in the background before going silent as Killer took the call somewhere else. "What the hell man!"

Kid blinked slowly, his brain slowly filtering in the fact it was day. A bright day.

"Shit! What time is it?" Kid gasped, pushing himself up before groaning in slight pain

"Relax Kid, I got a call from some Doctor earlier to excuse you from work. You also made front page on the Daily; seems you got busy after we dropped you off."

Kid thought back to the night, or early morning, before. The image of Law standing above him, cock in hand caused Kids face to flush as he let out a small moan.

"Kid?" Killer asked and Kid cleared his throat.

"Uh ya. Shit sorry, I meant to call but I got home and just sorta collapsed." With a hiss Kid got out of bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he rubbed his face. "So ya, um, I also got a date. Tonight. With Law."

"The doc ya, he introduced himself on the phone. Didn't think there was two Trafalgar Law's out there. So you guys made up?"

"I took your advice-"

"That's a first."

"Piss off. So we're going to start over again but uh; there's this catch." Killer didn't say anything and Kid continued. "He wants us to be equals, including in sex."

"He wants to fuck you?" Kid nodded then realized Killer couldn't see him.

"Ya."

"Did he last night?"

"No, I told him I've never…bottomed and he seemed to understand. He said not now but soon, and I'm completely allowed to fuck him. I-uh well, I blew him. Before I left, or tried. That's shits hard."

Killer chocked before coughing, and a small chuckling could be heard after. "Right, you the 6 foot 8 asshole who can beat two guys up while drunk like nothing got down on your knees and sucked cock. " Kid was silent, his hand clenching the blanket beside him as he felt his face burn.

"Holy shit, you actually did?"

"Yes you dick face." Kid growled, getting up to look for clothes.

"Well. Uh; that's good? Sorry I'm not judging it's just…"

"Not me?"

"No, I never thought you would let someone top you. This guy must mean a lot to you."

Kid grunted as he put his phone on speaker to get dressed. His phone vibrated to signal a text message but he discarded it for pants. " I dunno man. I thought we were only fucking and then we were dating; I'm so lost."

"Hey, I gotta go but if you get a chance stop by the garage later today."

"Ya, ok. Will do. Talk to you later bye. "

"Later Kid." And with that Killer hung up while Kid finished dressing. His skin was itching around the stitches, thinking he should change the bandages he wondered into the bathroom to complete the idea. He could hear his phone go off again, Three Days Grace now playing and Kid smiled as he walked back. The sleeping picture of Law notified Kid that it was, in fact, Law calling him. He checked the time while answering to find it two in the afternoon.

"Hey you," Kid answered with a grin, moving to his kitchen for food.

"Hey yourself. So I booked us a table for seven at the Moby Dick, on me."

Kid whistled lowly as he opened the fridge. "I'll have to put on my good bandages for that place. How come you picked that place?"

"Do make sure to keep the stitches dry for the next day or two. I have a few friends there I want you to meet, and I want to introduce you to my...world."

Kid frowned at the pause. His world? Did he have some sort of private kink or a life of crime? Kid gathered ingredients to make an omelet and set them on the counter before he stared at them.

"Kid?" Law asked, worry underlining his normally monotone voice.

"Ya, no I'm here it's just...unsure."

"You want to know what I mean by 'My world'".

Kid took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, leaning against the island behind him. "Yea. I'm sorry Law, I trust you just..."

"I understand Kid. It's ok to be unsure when you're unaware. I enjoy both receiving and delivering on sex the act itself but I find it more enjoyable to indulge in the BDSM community. Underneath the Moby Dick is a private sex club I want to show you because I find seeing is much better than simply describing it. I myself am somewhat of a sadist, and if last night was anything to go by; you may be a masochist. Whether or not you choose to dominate using BDSM is your choice but know that I will certainly use it on you." Kid could hear Law grinning because just from that small snip-it of information Kid had become turned on with a slightly quickening of breath. "We'll talk more about it at dinner. For now, how was your night?"

They chatted for roughly an hour, using up Law's entire lunch break. Not that the man minded of course. When they hung up Kid was eating his second sandwich and decided to stop by the garage. Driving over to the shop was a bitch, such was the life of riding a motorcycle with stitches. The simple pressure on his shoulders made him grind his teeth and if it wasn't for the fact that both Killer and Law would rip him a new asshole he would've gone without the helmet. Pulling up behind the shop Kid wasn't surprised to find Ace chatting it up Killer. Killer waved at him before going back to Ace, both men dressed in tanks (red then white) and jeans; Ace's ripped while Killers stained with oil and grease. Kid however walked over in his black workout pants and a green t-shirt, hair held back with a white bandana.

"Yo, Kid! What's up man, other than being a hero?" Ace grinned, bumping his fist against Kid's own.

"Not much, what about you? How's the sex life?"

"Busier now that it's getting warmer out. I actually got to fuck one of them last week."

Kid chuckled with a shake of his head," How can you work here and as a prostitute is beyond me."

Ace bucked trusted into the air as he wiggled his eyebrows. "What can I say; I'm a sex machine."

Killer groaned before turning and walking away, muttering about hopeless idiots and condoms; leaving the other two to chuckle in his wake. Ace motioned with his head for Kid to follow as they walked up the street to the gas station.

"Heard you got your man back," Ace smiled at Kid, clapping him on his uninjured shoulder. "Way to go man."

Kid rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ya, we're going on a date tonight. The Moby Dick."

Ace's eyebrows furrowed for second before he was smiling. "Get the chicken burger, it's awesome."

Kid stopped and looked at him. "You know."

"Know what?"

"It."

"It...?"

"The Moby Dick."

"Uh ya, great food."

Kid glared, "You know about them then."

Ace laughed. "Ah, you mean the club. Ya, I've been there a few times. Never knew you were into that man, I could've like hooked you up. You must like to hang them right? You've got the muscle to support anyone really."

Kid coughed awkwardly, starting to walk again as he shoved his hands into his pockets; his shoulders hitching slightly. Ace frowned and jogged up to him.

"Hey, sorry; I didn't mean to insult."

"No it's not that...it's just...I've never really touched into it except for some blindfold and handcuffs."

"So pretty boy-"

"Law."

"So Law has a kink that he wants you to use. It's not that bad, could be a way worse kink."

"Ya, about that. He...wants to use it on me."

Ace stopped walking.

He stared.

Mouth hanging open as Kid picked up his pace before cringing.

"HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU?!" Ace screamed, Kid whipping his head around and almost breathed fire in the way he hissed. What idiot yelled that from twenty feet away. Ace sprinted up to Kid, his face beaming. "That's great Kid! I can totally help you out. With bottoming I mean. Like tips. I love you, but not like that."

Kid groaned before smacking Ace upside the head. "I've fucked plenty of people to know how it works asshole."

"Ah. Point taken." Kid huffed as they reached the gas station, waiting for Ace to do whatever it was he was doing. He came back with bags filled with food and junk. Kid rolled his eyes yet accepted the ice cream cone when offered.

"So how's saving for college?" Kid asked, causing Ace to groan.

"I just need another ten-thousand beli and I'll be set for my first two years including food and rent. This is why we graduate high school kids, so we don't spend 10 grand to redo shit."

"You'd have all that money if you ate less." Kid snickered as he poked Ace's slightly bulging stomach from his fourth burger. Ace slapped his hand away.

"Fucking blow me man. Blow me."

"Should I give you some tips on that Kiddy-o?"

Kid blushed red before snapping his head towards Ace with a growl. "I told you to never call me that you asshole! I hate you for that, I mean seriously; who gives a fourteen year old boy Viagra!"

"Me, your asshole friend. I bet that's why you're such a monster now. Like, how else do you explain going from this tiny little boy-"

"Portgas!"

"To this monster of a sex machine! I bet the Viagra helped you from four inches to what, seven?"

Kid scoffed. "Please, that's just dry. I'm a full ten unlike your little sixer."

"Bullshit! I'm a full niner, you wanna see?"

"Keep it in your pants slut, I ain't interested in your dick." Kid laughed, shoving Ace with his shoulder.

"Puh-lease. You know you want all of this!" Ace thrusted into the air as Killer stepped back out. He groaned, rubbing his face before putting on his stripped welding mask.

"Portgas! Get your ass in here and help me fix this axle! I don't pay you for slack! And stop talking about your dicks!" Killer snapped, causing Ace to laugh. He clapped Kid on the shoulder, grinning at him.

"I mean it Kid. I know I push your buttons and can be an asshole sometimes but if you ever need something, advice or just to rant call me. I'm always here; unless you know, I'm getting laid."

Kid smiled back with a small nod before walking back over to his bike while Ace jogged inside. Kid check the clock to find it almost four so he head back home to get ready for the night.

Kid arrives home, his nerves humming with energy and Kid can't tell it it's from the great bike ride or the fact he's meeting Law tonight. He wanders into his room, opening his closet and look through it. He's not rich, but his bar does well and so does Killer's garage; so when he moved out from Killer's basement three years ago he bought himself a nice silver brick-built, black roofed bungalow at the center of Grandline city an over the years he had renovated quite a bit.

He had knocked out the second bedroom to enlarge the master bedroom, connecting to the bathroom. His rested his bed, a full four poster grey oak king, smack in the middle. His white sheets contrast with red wall above it, the others stark white to the dark wood floor. On each side of the bed are black night stands each with a gold lamp. On the far right wall a door the leads to the bathroom, a dark wood desk with an orange rolling chair, and two small book shelves also rest along the wall. On the left wall a deep indent acting as closet that expands the entire wall with a dresser tucked into the middle of closet.

Kid sauntered over to the closet and looked at his suits and work uniforms. He runs his hands through his hair, pursing his lips in thought about a shower then remembering his stitches. Poking through his closet Kid pulls out his suit he first wore when he open his bar; a dark brown blazer with it's matching dress pants, a blood red blouse and black leather gold buckled belt. He hangs it over his arm before walking to the bathroom. The black tiles heat up under his feet and he hands his clothes on the hooks to the left of the door. The white marble vanity right beside with a large deep sink and mirror spanning the wall. The cupboards beneath a black stained wood, the walls of the bathroom a pale blue. When Kid closes the door to his room it reveals a toilet hiding behind it followed by another closed door on the far wall. On the wall parallel to Kid room rests a single shower cutting into the wall with a tiled bathtub big enough for two right beside it. On the end of the wall is built in shelves holding an assortment of towels, books and supplies for the bathroom.

Kid strips down to nothing but skin, tossing his clothes into a hamper at the end of the tub. He steps into the tub and fills it till it's mid waist. Grabbing his cloth, he uses his right hand to wash his lower body and chest before slowly doing his left arm and face. When satisfied he takes a small bowl with his left and, holding the cloth to his hairline with his right hand, tips his head forward and pours the water over his hair till soaked. He lathers, washes and rinses for several minutes before getting out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he wipes the steam off the mirror before starting to tease his fingers through his hair.

 _Perhaps it's time for a haircut_ , Kid wonders as he looks at the end of his hair. It reaches just past his shoulders but he shrugs anyways. It's not like he has time to get one right now. He whips the towel off his waist and beings to towel dry his hair with rough fast movement while he ponders about the night to come. Would Law take him to the club and decide to fuck him there? Or would he get to fuck Law there? Kid shook his head and deemed his hair dry enough. He dried his body off before hanging the towel on the hook on the back of the door. Whilst getting dressed Kid thought more, his stomach turning into knots at the thought of what this date was really about.

He was going to learn what Law wanted in this relationship, what it meant to be submissive; a bottomer. Kid looked at himself in the mirror, combing his hair back with his hands before tying it loosely behind his neck; still a few strands fell into his face giving him a rather wild look and Kid smirked. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _I'm still a badass._ Grinning he put on some dark lipstick and eyeliner, not enough to be obvious but just enough to increase the wild look with dark lips to contrast his skin and bring out his amber eyes.

He grinned into the mirror, puffing out his chest and straightening his back. He was ready, it might be his first bottom but he wasn't going to be a pussy about it.

Thanks for reading xD


	4. A dance of destruction

Pulling up and parking his bike behind Law's car Kid took the time to appreciate the subtle way the Moby Dick stood between a hotel of high status and an equally expensive dress store. It was three stories tall, raised about three feet above the ground by black stained stone with a small sitting area as far as Kid could tell what with the chairs and tables tucked to the right side. It was closed off with a gold metal gothic fence, the gate closed above the few steps ahead of Kid. The pub looked old, the design aspect because it was well maintained, and appeared almost like that of a British pub. There were two doors, a mixture of black and grey wood, one on the far left and the other the far right. Between the two doors was a pushed out wall with half the shape of an hexagon, the lower half made of the same black stone while the upper was constructed of pure glass. The name, Moby Dick, was etched in gold across the center glass while underneath was a smaller etching, pub and grill and so much more. Above the doors and glass pieces was an intricate pattern of stained glass and branch designs. The wooden designs matched the door colors and disappeared beautifully into the black stone levels above.

Kid walked up to the gate and opened the latch before stepping in and latching it again. The door on the left was marked for entry and upon stepping in Kid was greeted with the smell of beer and ribs. His stomach rumbled slightly as Kid looked for Law. The room was massive with both walls filled with booths, square ones and U shaped ones for larger parties, with a large oval bar filling the entire middle space. Kid could barley see the back wall because it was covered by a thick black curtain that even cut across the bar slightly. The bar was wood with much more services then Kid's own and yet there was no stools or chairs but a wonderful smell was coming from upstairs, the upper level not really visible from the sheer height difference.

A woman wearing a long strapless kimono looks over her shoulder at Kid with a smile before walking over. The black fabric is scattered with red and white flowers, the dress dragging behind in a elegant collection of fabric to show the high-low cut revealing to Kid's surprise; the woman is not wearing any shoes. Looking up Kid see's the black hair is pinned back with a small portion hanging over the bare shoulder and between the red lips is a small Japanese smoking pot. Bright green eyes stare at Kid before the woman smirks, hand on hip and looks up at Kid with a look of utter pride and amusement.

"Can I help you good looking?" The deep voice sounds, alerting Kid to the fact that the person standing in front of him is in fact a man.

Kid smirks back, leaning forwards slightly. "Perhaps you can beautiful. I'm looking for a Trafalgar Law."

The man sighed heavily, throwing his head back in dramatics before smiling at Kid and holding his hand out. "I'm Izo, a friend of Law's. Here's in the back, I'll show you."

"Kid, and I'd appreciate that."

Izo turned on his heel and basically glided across the pub and behind the black curtain, Kid following close behind. He was surprised to hear the faint sounds of moans and whimpers, among other less than pleasant sounds, to find that there was a mass collection of booths that were curtained off with more black cloth. To his far right was a stair case going up, and to his immediate left a stair case going down.

He could see the red door and wondered if that's where the club was.

He followed Izo to a booth tucked into the far right corner. With a flick of the wrist he pulled the curtain back to reveal Law, who looked up with a small surprised face and set the menu man was dressed in a white suit with the jacket open, a dark blue blouse underneath that was open a few extra buttons at the top to that his tattoo's showed just enough to tease Kid with both the ink and muscle. He smirked, catching Kid clearly checking him out. He did the same thing to Kid shamelessly and Izo snorted before leaving; muttering something about no fucking on the main floor. Kid sat down in the booth and grabbing the menu quickly with a feral smile to Law.

"Order what you like, I'm paying tonight." Law smirked, resting his chin in his hand. Kid hummed lightly, before deciding on something simple; a club sandwich and a pint of beer. He handed the menu back to Law, who stuck in out the curtain. Moments later Izo arrived again and took their order, Law getting a spicy chicken wrap and a glass of red wine. Law smiled at Kid before reaching out his other hand and placing it above Kid's folded ones on the table.

"Thank you for coming out tonight."

"Not like I was doing anything anyways," Kid grinned. "I only like to do you after all."

Law snorted at Kid's obviously flirting, smacking his hands before relaxing back into his seat. "Yes well, soon it will be me doing you,"

Law smirked as Kid swallowed, watching with amusement as Kid squirmed in his seat slightly. Looking away from his body and to his face, Law noticed the small look of fear Kid was trying to hide. Law reached a hand out to once again lay it over top of Kid's.

"I'm not going to force you Kid. It's going to be like any other relationship, we'll build up to it. And as I said at the hospital the other night, you can fuck me when ever you want. And if you tell me to stop, I will stop."

Kid nodded his head once sharply as he swallowed again. Law huffed and leaned back before toeing of his one show and stretching his leg out. Kid might have been taller, but Law's legs were longer and the booth was small making them almost touch knees. He pressed his foot softly to Kid's groin, smirking to find him already half-hard. Kid jumped at the action, snapping his legs closed but only succeeding in trapping Law's foot where it was.

"That turns you eh? The thought of me fucking your mouth, making you come by sucking me off alone? That one day, I'll have you on all fours screaming like the bitch you are as I fuck you dry?" Law grinned, tilting his head up and he started to rub Kid's growing erection. "Does being in a public place turn you on Kid? Should I make you ride me till our food gets here?"

Law pressed down with his heel heavily and Kid groaned before leaning over quickly and clutching his hands together. "L-Law," Kid grunted, looking up at Law with anger filled eyes yet that wasn't real anger but more that Kid was mad at himself for being reduced to such a state quickly.

"You maintain your pride, I like that. No, I love that about you. You don't submit, you're meant to be the alpha but I'll have you screaming my name and begging for release before the year's over. That's four months Kid. Four months and I promise I'll have you trained to open your legs whenever, wherever I ask."

"Fuck you, I might be agreeing to this but I'm not going to roll over and suck your dick like a whore." Kid bit out, reaching a hand down and grabbing Law's foot harshly.

Law frowned, pulling on his foot lightly but Kid wouldn't release the appendage. Perhaps he had overstepped. If the first time they fucked let alone fought was any indication Law should've realized that Kid wouldn't listen to mere words. Law had to show him the pleasure that came from submit, but Law had to be careful. This was Kid's first time doing anything related to bottoming, let along in the BDSM community. He was going to show him everything that Kid could experience and then he would break him in; pushing him past his limits and testing how far Kid would go to be with him.

Kid released Law's foot and opened his legs while Law retracted his foot and stepped back into his shoe. Law smiled softly, "But it won't be at once. I swear Kid, I would never do anything to you that didn't have your pleasure in mind."

Law reached his hand out, a silent offer. In exchange for a relationship, Kid would be taught how to be Law's submissive. And Law in turn would take the uttermost care of him.

And Kid really wanted to be with Law.

He shook Law's hands.

Law leaned forward, kissing Kid's knuckles softly before sitting back more relaxed then had ever been. "Now, I'm sure you have questions so ask away and I'll explain to the best of my abilities. And don't worry, as long as you don't go screaming you won't be heard outside the curtain so you can freely ask me anything."

Kid nodded, hearing a small bell ring before Law opened the curtain to allow Izo to place their drinks on the table. He left with a nod.

"Who's driving?"

"Did you ride that thing of a death trap?"

"Don't insult my baby like that asshole."

"I'll drive. I don't plan on drinking much tonight anyways. I know the owners so they can park my car."

"You can drive a bike?"

"Yes, but I prefer not to. As a surgeon I see more accidents involving bikes then I care for. Do you mind if I stay the night?" Kid shook his head. "Why thank you. Now, after dinner I do want to stop at the club below to introduce you to someone."

Kid nodded, taking a sip of his beer before rolling his neck. "So, how does this uh...relationship work?"

"Same as any other, except some nights I will instigate sex and bind you. Depending on the night I might simply order you around. That being said, in extremer situations we'll create a safe word but when you say stop I will stop. I'd like to use the streetlight method for communicating how you're feeling."

"Why can't I just fucking tell you if it feels good or not."

"Because my goal is to drive you mad in pleasure Kid, and asking that simple question can bring you back to reality and allow me to build it up again. It also let's me know if you want to slow down instead of stop, or just forgo the entire action."

"I can still fuck you?"

"As long as it's not when I am. At first I'll tell you, then subtle hints and then I will simply do."

Kid nodded with another sip of his beer, pursing his lips. "What sort of things will we do in this? I mean, besides the handcuffing and fucking."

Law laughed, "A great deal, which is why I want to show you the club. Not everything you see I will do but for somethings? I will bind you in every way from Sunday to Hell, I'll push you till the brink of orgasm before stopping and pulling away only to do the same thing again. I'll blindfold you, gag you, not all together unless you want me too." Law stressed, looking at Kid. "Some people don't do well with over amounts of pleasure and they aim to please to receive more cause them to put themselves in uncomfortable or dangerous situations. I'll be making sure you're not biting off more then you can chew while simultaneously pushing your limits. I will whip you, humiliate you but only privately. I have only shared a partner to the public once on their request and I ended it shortly after because I could not provide them what they wanted." Law tapped his fingers on the table thinking to himself. "I'll use toys and leave you, never fully alone. However on that note, I am not against setting a toy in your ass and forcing you to work all day with it. Nor am I against shoving you into the bathroom stall and fucking you there. I can tell from the flush of your cheeks you're getting turned on by the idea of public sex and being walked in on."

Kid scowled but Law was right, he was painfully hard but he refused to reach down and touch himself. "I bet you enjoy bring people to their knees don't you?"

Law grinned darkly, "Greatly. To have someone on their knees sucking my cock before I start to fuck their face, forcing them to take all of me till there's tears in the corner of their eyes? Ah, wait. I believe I had you do that last night Kid. And you know what, I'll throw a party for all my friends here at the club and talk about what a whore you are. And when they ask where you are, I'll show them. You, gaged and completely bound and blindfolded with toys coming out of your ass and a heavy cock ring to keep you from coming. I'll remove the blind fold and fuck you on all fours while they all watch you scream and beg for release. I'll fill you so full it will drip out and then I'll leave you until everyone's gone home." Law growled, baring his teeth in a show of threat.

Kid's heart was beating, his hands sweaty and holy _fuck_ was he harder then diamonds. One touch. One touch and he was sure he would cum in his best suit. The voice of this one man with that tongue spinning out sinful situation after situation could easily push him over the edge like last night. Was he really that turned on by being humiliated and dominated like a bitch?

His mind whimpered no.

His dick screamed yes.

The man was already pushing his limits and he heard himself whimper lightly as he felt Law run his foot up his leg again. He wouldn't admit it, while the thought sounded rather daring he didn't feel safe. He felt scared, he didn't want to be displayed for other's too see. He wanted everything Law had to offer, but only to Law.

"I don't like that," Kid stated, feeling somewhat bad for not agreeing with Law but thankfully, his voice held steady. "I'll be your bitch; I agreed to that but I won't be but on display like some doll! I'm still a human being asshole."

And Law the bastard merely smiled softly. "And that's perfectly fine. I can't stress it enough Kid. Never think you have to do something to please me. If it makes you uncomfortable or it hurts you have to tell me. I'm no mind reader. Besides, seeing you feel good is the best way to make me happy."

Kid scoffed, "So if I cry you're gonna cry then?"

"No, but I'll bring you to tears don't you worry. I'm saying I get off on seeing my partners fall apart."

"Or getting it up the ass."

Law chuckled. "Yes, well as I've said before you are the only one whosoever gotten me to cum from just 'getting it up the ass' so go ahead and take pride in that."

And Kid did. He did greatly. He was grinning like an idiot when the food arrived and Izo looked somewhat startled by it so he turned to Law as the man gave a shrug. The dinner was eaten in silence with sharing between the two men. Kid smiled softly at Law, completely forgetting about where they were and relaxing.

It had been a while since Kid had done a regular date, his relationships mostly one night stands and the odd few week boy but with Law it was different. It wasn't just sex in those six months; they actually talked about what they did and who they were and yet Kid hadn't told Law everything about him nor (it seems kinda obvious now) had Law told Kid everything. Kid felt content, that he didn't have to hide who he was. Kid frowned lightly however upon remembering his loss of temper and how Law reacted. He wanted to know everything that was Law, from kink to skeleton to fear to joy.

Kid flinched back as Law roughly kicked his shin, smirking at him. "Shall we go downstairs Kid?"

Kid swallowed, looking at his half finished beer before shrugging and throwing it back. He set it down heavily and grinned at Law with his teeth showing, jerking his head to the side.

"Let's do this shit."

This wasn't the first sex club Kid had been to, but he was only a bouncer back in his high school years so really it didn't count. The walked down the door he had first walked by, descended the stairs and went through the door. At the bottom they were greeted by a hallway; white walls with wall light, silver elevator doors in front and several doors lining the walls. Law pushed the elevator buttons and turned to Kid.

"These rooms, as well as the two floors above and below can be bought for certain amounts of time. Soundproof each with different designs and kinks in mind. There's even a shower themed room."

Kid scowled. "So you've been here before, big whoop."

Law snickered as the doors open, "No need to be jealous."

Kid scoffed before getting in the elevator, watching Law hit the B4 button before the elevator started to more down. Law stepped beside Kid, bumping him lightly with his shoulder.

"If it gets to be too much, tell me ok? It can be overwhelming the first few times," Law smiled softly, something flickering in his eyes. Sympathy? Understanding? Kid couldn't register it before it was gone and the cool gray eyes were staring back at the elevators door. Kid went to open his mouth, reply with a smart ass remark but the doors opened and Kid's breath caught in his throat.

The club was loud with voices but little music and the lights were dimmed with clothed and naked and somewhere in between people walking around. Law stepped out with Kid behind him and the doors slid shut. The room was massive, easily the size of a large ballroom maybe more; the wall straight ahead was bar, stage, booth and the pattern started again for two more sets. To Kid's left was a massive stage cutting off a portion to the room where the obvious back stage area was. Kid could make could see the railings for the second floor surrounding the area above them allowing people to peer down, explaining why they had gone down four floors instead of three. Kid squinted, making out poles on the upper floor. Shift his focus back down Kid noticed the many pillars around the room, each encased in a round-the-cushions with men and women drinking among other things. There were a few mini stages set up with poles, and come mini stages stood empty. There were more tables and booths towards the right wall, and Kid looked behind him to find multiple doors taking short notice of the bathrooms on either end of the wall.

Law nudged him, pulling him down by the neck gently to whisper in his ear. "While I won't hide what our relationship is, I've decided that I will call you Eustass-ya when I wish to be in charge but other wise I will call you Kid-ya. I want to introduce you to one of my good friends, he's a brother to Izo, and I'd also like to catch a show so you can see what I'll eventually make you do in the bedroom."

Kid growled lightly, giving Law's ass a small grab before straightening up and leaning over Law, "Don't keep thinking I'm made of fucking glass asshole. I can take what I give."

Law smirked before weaving into the small coward and wandering over to the bar. Kid followed behind, smirking when he caught a few people checking him out. One girl even pocketed her card into his back pant pocket, getting a nice feel of his ass while she was at it. When Kid made it to the bar Law was already sitting on a stool and talking to a blond pineapple looking bartender. Kid bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

Law smiled while the blond talked before chuckling. Kid sat down beside Law, his knee touching Law's thigh. The two paused their conversation as the lights dimmed a little but more and an announcer came over the PA.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. The program 'Whips and dicks' will begin in roughly 10 minuets. This is a male homosexual, high bondage act involving whips of various kinds, degrading words and slang, spanking, face fucking and orgasm denial. Please be aware that there may be blood. If these do not appeal to you please move to the private rooms on any floor. The act will be roughly one hour."

Kid quirked an eyebrow at Law who shrugged.

"It's not always about sex. Some people are uncomfortable with some things like that." Pineapple man smiled, offering his hand. Aside from the odd haircut, the man's bright blue eyes stood out next, followed by the odd uniform; a purple leather looking jacket that was open to show the man's massive tattoo and muscle, wearing a blue stash around his waist and shorts. The only normal thing about him was the white bartender gloves her wore like Kid.

Kid shook his hand. He liked the guy already. "Eustass Kid."

"Marco Fushichō. Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh, just a soda. Thanks." Marco nodded, pouring a glass under the bar before sliding it to Kid.

Marco propped himself on his elbows, chin resting on his closed fingers. "So I hear you're new to the scene yoi?"

Kid nodded, sipping at his drink.

"Eustass and I have a mutual domination agreement; but I wanted him to see the club before we did anything." Law smiled, turning his body to look at Kid.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't done anything to that ass yet?"

Kid flushed, chocking on his drink as Law laughed. "Only some oral, which needs a little bit of work. But he enjoys it greatly tho, quite the little submissive; came from simply blowing me."

Marco whistled, "And this is the hunk of ass you've been telling me about? The rough fucking machine?"

Kid smirked, sipping at his drink slowly.

"Marco, if you could not act like a dick; it won't make yours any bigger." Law laughed.

Marco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, I'm all 12 inches and you know it. Maybe you should let your bitch here learn from a pencil sharpener and you can catch up."

Kid bristled, "Hey asshole, don't bring me into your fight."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Nice cumback, did you scrape it from the back of your throat?" Marco chuckled while Law chocked, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Oh wait, you can't even manage simple head. You should classify your dick as a choking hazard compared to me."

Law laughed harder while Kid flushed red in embarrassment. "If you were any more of a dick, gay guys would be trying to suck your fucked up hair style." Kid snapped

Marco's eyes widen in surprise before he smiles slowly. "I bet the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth was Law's dick, am I right?"

Law smacked Marco on the shoulder, "Hey Marco, can I lend you a brain? I'm building an idiot so I don't think Kid needs it." He chuckled.

The lights dimmed and a spot light was set on the stage where black curtains parted. The come back on Kid's tongue died as he stared, mesmerized. The curtain reviled a man with ginger hair blindfolded, his back facing the audience. He was stark naked, standing with his feet apart and his arms tied above his head. A man with long blond hair walked out, dragging behind him a small table filled with whips.

The man wasted no time in picking up a red cat o' nine tails whip and striking the man across the back. The red head jerked but remained silent, and the blond laughed. It was emotionless, fake and cold. Kid's heart clenched and a cold shudder passed over him. This man was not someone he wanted to be alone with. Kid's throat closed and he struggled to breathe. Felt his heart beat faster. He cringed with the sound of another lash. Another. Another. Another. Another.

 _Crack_! The ginger grunted and the blond snickered; jerking the ginger's head back by his hair. He hissed something out, too low for microphones to hear but the ginger shuddered and whined lowly. The blond grabbed the ropes holding the man and jerked them down till the ginger was in his knees.

The whip changed, it was metal chain links. Kid flinched hard enough that Law jerked his head towards him with a frown. The sound of metal on skin was something that Kid was used to. This was different.

This was meant to hurt.

To ruin.

To break.

To destroy.

The blond was ruthless.

 _Flick of wrist. Metal on skin. Gasp or groan or whine or moan. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat._

 _Pain_. The ginger was in pain but the blond showed no signs of stopping. Kid felt himself break into a cold sweat.

 _Panic, why?_ Kid felt spiders crawl down his back, his mouth dry as he breathed quickly. _Why doesn't he stop it?_

A soft scream startles Kid and he's clutching the bar with one hand to ground himself. He vaguely sees Law moving towards him, reaching out but he's solely focused on the Ginger.

Blood.

It's running down his back from small cuts caused by the metal whip.

The blond quickly pulled the ginger up and turned him around, forcing his mouth open and thrusting his cock in. His pace was ruthless, a constant motion of back and forth that allowed Kid to hear the slap of skin on skin, to hear the ginger gag and struggle. Kid thought of Law, who had fucked him the same way. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Law. Law wanted to do this to him. To whip him and fuck him and control him and degrade him and own him and use him. Kid's lungs burned as he stopped breathing, holding his breathe.

No.

Choking. His mouth was dry. His throat was closed. His lungs expanded in his chest as he demanded air but his brain had stopped thinking only staring as panic and fear and danger and horror settled around Kid's skin and tightened till black spots appeared in Kid's eye sight and he felt the world spin and he was going to die in some shitty club because of-

Law.

He was right there, blocking the stage so only he was visible, a look of utter fear and worry on his face. His lips were moving. There were hands on his face. Kid's ears were ringing, his world was still spinning.

He felt himself teeter, Law tilting sideways before Marco was there too.

Kid's world blacked out. He felt himself moving. He was hot, burning and yet his chest felt cold. His ears were still ringing. He felt as if he was going to puke. He could hear something; it was Law. Kid felt bile rise up. His stomach dropped. His gag reflex kicked in. Something hit his knees.

He was going to puke.

Kid lurched forward and empties his stomach, hands coming up to grab what's in front of him. Slowly he cracks his eyes open to throw up into the toilet again. He can hear someone at the end of a tunnel yelling. He cringes as the sound echos in his head.

There's gentle hands on his face, holding back his hair that had come loose during the trip to the bathroom and soft words in ear.

"Breathe…I'm here…gonna…" Something cold presses against Kid's forehead then dabs at it, then cheeks and down the neck before wiping his mouth with gentle movements. Something colder and wet presses against the back of his neck.

Kid blinks and turns his head slightly, seeing Law with his face still lined with worry. His hands grip the toilet tightly as the world stops spinning and the ringing in his ears follows soon after. He can hear someone behind him, Marco he realizes, and slowly turns to look at him.

Kid's heart slowed down as a feels Law rubbing his back and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Kid frowned, not remembering coming into the bathroom. He looked around slowly, clutching his eyes before opening them slowly and sipping at water. Kid looked sat his hand, or rather the fact there was a glass of water he didn't recall having before. Gentle fingers combed through his hair and Kid leaned into the touch.

"Should I call a bus?" Marco asked, leaning against the bathroom stall door with a cell phone in hand. Kid blinked repeatedly before looking at Marco while feeling gentle fingers touch his neck.

"I think he's ok, he's calmed down now. Can you give us a bit?" Law asked, rubbing Kid's neck.

Marco nodded, jerking his head backwards. "I'll put a note on the door. Take all the time you need."

Marco left and Law continued to rub the back of Kid's neck. When his water was finished Law grasped Kid by the elbow. They staggered over to the sinks where Kid leaned against the sinks and breathe deeply as Law rubbed his back. They stood their for a few minuets before Kid undid a few buttons on his shirt and started to splash his face. He tilted his head and drank some more water. Resting with his elbows on the vanity Kid pressed his palms into his eyes.

"So. Are you alright?" Law asked, leaning his hip against the vanity he crossed his arms and looked at Kid.

Kid swallowed before groaning. "Jesus fucking damn it all...It's been years since I had a panic attack..."

"You've had them before?" Law asked surprised, standing up straight.

"Can we just not?"

"No. Eustass, tell me what happened back in the club."

"It...it was the way the man was so emotionless about it, like he didn't see the other as human..."

Law hummed, but didn't say anything for a while. "Do you fear that I'll be emotionless and hurt you?"

Kid clenched his eyes, dropping his head as he shuddered out a chocked yes. Law lifted Kid's chin up gently, looking into his eyes with more raw emotion then Kid had ever seen. Kid straightened up slowly as Law adjusted their position so Kid's back was pressed again the vanity and Law was pressed against him. Law reached up slowly and kissed Kid, soft and sweet before running his finger through Kid's hair again.

"It's ok to be afraid of this, you don't understand it and that's fine. But Eustass... _Kid,_ Know that I will never hurt you unless it is for your pleasure. Drake doesn't feel sexual arousement like we do, and Hawkins is somewhat deranged so they work well together but I care about you. Not just for sex. I care. I could see the moment that the act started you weren't ok. It wasn't until you actually started to fall from your seat that I knew something was horribly wrong... I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

Kid pressed himself flushed against Kid, kissing at his neck. "But you did so good, so much better then I thought. Not many people can stand up to Marco like that, you did good. I'm so proud. I think you deserve a special reward for that, and for coming to the club tonight."

Each word was mumbled against Kid's neck and he shuddered as he felt a small spark of lust enter his blood. Law's hands came up to Kid's hips rubbing small circles with his thumbs and pressing his fingers into Kid's back. Kid groaned as he felt himself relax, leaning against Law as he shuddered. Law's fingers crept under Kid's blouse to run over his hip bones with feather light touches. Kid panted softly against Law's neck as his skin crawled in the most pleasant way, his blood hummed pleasantly and with each heart beat his lust grew. His skin started to itch from the over stimulation of feather light touches and his breathing picked up. He whined, bucking his hips into Law who chuckled and pressed his palms against Kid's hips and forced them to the vanity.

Law slowly crouched down, rubbing his hands on Kid thigh's while looking up. Law smirked, his hands quickly undoing Kid's belt. Law leaned forward and nuzzled Kid's clothed erection, mouthing at it with heavy breathing. Grasping the zipper with his teeth Kid groaned as it pressed heavily against his erection, Law's tongue reaching in and licking short strokes on the thin cloth of underwear. Law reached behind Kid and grabbed his ass, kneading it as he panted heavily against Kid's erection. Kid whined, bucking his hips. Law in response nipped, running his teeth down the clothed erection. With quick movements Law had removed Kid's erection by pulling the front of his pants and boxers down. Kid's cock bobbed in front of Law's face, gently smacking him on his cheek. Holding the clothing down Law licked a gentle streak on the underside from base to tip, mouthing where the head of Kid's cock began.

Kid groaned, tilting his head back as he rocked his hips forward, fingers finding purchase in Law's hair with a tight grip. Law sucked the head of Kid's dick into his mouth, moaning. He pressed his tongue against the corona, running it under the loose skin and groaning when the skin tightened as Kid was brought to full hardness. Pressing his tongue to the slit Law swallowed Kid until he chocked, running his tongue across the slit as he hollowed his cheeks to pull back. Hands tightened in his hair painfully as Kid pulled, gasping above him.

Moving back to lick quick short strokes as Law caught his breathe he dragged his teeth gently over the side of the shaft before swirling his tongue around the head. As Kid started to lean over Law, words caught in his throat as the bastard took all ten inches. Kid chocked on his own breath as Law's throat contracted around him, engulfing him in smooth tight heat. Again Law swallowed around Kid.

Again Kid chocked on a groan. Law moaned as Kid pulled his hair and Kid threw his head back with chocked sob, coming down Laws throat who on reflex swallowed again and again, milking Kid till he let go of Law's hair so the man could pull back; his skin itched of over stimulation in the best way as it board lined painful. Law pulled back with a wet smack as a mixture of salvia and cum connected him to Kid's now soft cock. Licking his lips Law placed gentle licks around the head before a soft kiss, running his tongue slowly against the slit causing Kid to choke pull Law's hair in warning. Law sat back on his heels, tucking Kid into his pants before standing up.

Kid grabbed Law by the neck and brought him into a lip bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue in. He ran tongue behind Law's teeth and under his tongue, stealing what little breath the man already had. Pulling back with a gulp of hair, Kid rested his forehead on Law shoulder. Law, still breathing quickly, brought his hands up to Kid's hair and combed it with his fingers.

"Kid?"

"Let's go home…please?" Kid whispered sounding so fragile and scared that should Law say no Kid might have just collapsed. Moving his hands Law hugged Kid without another word.

and thats the end of the story!

Kidding lol. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is nothing but smut!


	5. Heart Beating, Power fleeting

**Not as much smut as I wanted in this chap but I promise shower fun and blow jobs next time**!

It had been a week since Kid had gone to the club and had his panic attack. Like Kid asked they had gone to his place, but to his surprise, did nothing more then cuddle the entire night. While Kid wasn't complaining about it he had been expecting something to happen and was slightly disappointed it didn't. Kid was more than aware he wasn't ready for anything close that had happened at the club but there was a slow ache and longing consuming him. He wanted Law to touch him, to control him, but he wanted Law to show him what exactly it meant to…to well submit damn it.

Kid had an image here. This wasn't exactly easy shit.

Submitting, that is.

Back to Kid current problem, was that Law had asked Kid to stop by at the hospital that night. At first Kid thought it was about removing his stitches but then Ace (being the ass he is) planted the stupid idea that maybe Law wasn't interested in Kid anymore after his freak out at the club.

That was two days ago.

And _holy fuck_ had that little seed grown. Kid refused to call, or text, Law regarding the matter of him stopping by; that wasn't who Kid was. No, he'd pace around his house and throw himself into working at the garage to distract himself. Two days and Kid was an emotional disaster; had Kid ruined his only chance to be with Law? Fucked if the red head knew.

So in his hopes to not mess up again Kid did some research and his sources were, well, porn. He'd looked into more videos involving Law's kind of game verses his regular ones and there were a few he'd bookmarked to ask Law about. Some scene however Kid gave more thought and more reaction to; such as shower sex would not be as easy as before. Now Law was no weakling, but there was no way he could lift someone of Kid's size by his ass to fuck him into the tiles. Ya, there was no way. So Kid pondered about being tied from the roof and actually getting up to inspect his shower and theorize. Which is where he was currently, thinking as he leaned against the door frame, that if Law was going to do anything in the shower, he'd either be face first into the wall ( _fuck_ ) or on his knees doggy style ( _holy fuck_ ).

Kid groaned at that thought since Law knew damn well how sensitive his neck was, not to mention that the thought of Law leaning over him as he slid on the tiles with nails biting into the granite as he tried to find purchase as Law used every single ounce of medical knowledge to bring him to a quivering mess. Kid shuddered, turning so not to lean against the door frame but have his back against it. With shaky hand he gripped his growing need through his sweats, giving a hard squeeze as if to repress the blood flow. Instead it only excited Kid further until he let go with a short gasp. Quickly he stalked off into his room and flopped onto his bed to strive his erection away.

But the more he strived to think his erection away the more his thoughts just drifted back to Law. With a huff of annoyance Kid slowly shimmied out of his sweats to have his member come into full view. _Traitor_ , Kid thought as he wrapped a hand around the base tightly. He hissed out a breath, letting his head flop back onto the bed with a soft _frump_. He groaned slightly, opening his mouth and closing it again. How was he this hard, this turned on, this desperate? Kid let out a small hiccup as he dragged his hand upwards while running his thumb over the head and through the slit. His hips bucked as he pulled the foreskin down with a twist feeling the calluses of his own fingers dig in just shy of painful. His breathing picked up as he snacked his other hand up his chest to rub his nipple through the shirt. Kid whined, turning his head to the side as he bucked his hips again.

Law, god he need Law to be here to be the one touching him in ways Kid didn't even understand but he needed to know. Pulling his shirt into his mouth Kid pinched his nipple gently, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as his eyes fluttered closed. It was Law teasing, one hand on his cock and another on his nipple, pulling and pinching and flicking and twisting and god Kid just needed Law and everything he had to offer him. He raked his nails gently down his shaft before kicking his sweats off to prop his legs open on the edge of the bed and reach between them to roughly fondle his balls. Rolling them in hand he pulled them gently the same time he pinched his nipple away from his body.

He moaned, moaned like a whore on their knees waiting for someone to come and just show them how to do it right. And it was Law, pressed flush against as he rocked their bodies softly together only further teasing Kid. Slowly Kid brought his hand back to his aching erection and began to pump it slowly with a twist at the head and he brought his other hand up to his mouth to swallow three of his fingers. He bucked into his hand, he arched his back, he moaned on his fingers because it was Law he imagined doing these things to him. He couldn't stop, he just needed and with a hesitant thought Kid removed the fingers from his mouth and reached down to gently circle around his entrance.

He choked on a moan as pleasure smashed into his spine and he realized that he had stopped moving his other hand. Resuming the movement Kid picked up his pace as he continued to circle his asshole but never breaching and just as he neared his climax he pushed two fingers in at once to the knuckle. Kid's back arched off the bed as he sobbed out Law's name, cumming heavily on his chest as pure ecstasy filled his veins and he was left gasping for air as he sprawled on his bed. After a moment of catching his breath Kid looked down at his stomach that was splattered with cum as far up to almost his chin. Bring his hands up Kid pushed the heels of hands into his eyes.

"Fuck."

After a shower and quick hour cat nap Kid is down the highway onto the hospital. The sun had just started to set turning the sky a deep orange that reflected off Kid's leather jacket, his jeans worn and torn with a white tank top beneath. Kid breathed deeply. What ever Law wanted to talk about, he wasn't going to freak out like last time. In fact, he could hardly feel his nerves because they were still humming pleasantly from his orgasm two hours ago. Now he just had a goofy smile on his face as he turned a corner; he wasn't going to freak out like two weeks ago in the office or a week ago at the club. Law said they would take it slow, and they would because Kid was going to give it his all. He just need a small amount of time to adjust. He could do it.

Fuck ya he could.

 _Fuck Ace and his stupid ideas. Idiot doesn't know shit; I'm about to have the best sex of my life pretty soon._

Nearing the hospital Kid slowed down, spending several minutes just trying to find free parking. Ending up a block away Kid just grumbled as he began the walk back. Sirens grew loud before several ambulances whipped by him as they sped towards the hospital. Kid silently prayed that Law wasn't going to be needed.

As luck would have it however he was.

Upon arriving at the hospital Kid was promptly informed that he could wait for _Cardiac surgeon Doctor Trafalgar_ in his office. And there he was, three hours later. Still waiting. Kid let out his millionth sigh, moving to prop his legs on the desk when the door opened and startling Kid to kick back of the desk and tip his chair too far back. He crashed to the floor with a rather unmanly screech before coming to look at a pair of black dress pants. Following up the legs, they were fabulous legs and Kid made a note to spend more time appreciating them, Kid came to view an upside down Law who was smiling but Kid saw it as a frown from the angle.

"Hey, finally done the surgery? Did it go well?"

Law nodded as he walked around to the other side of his desk to ruffle through some files. "Yes, the girl has a few other injuries that we're now looking at but she's going to make a full recovery. Are you enjoying the view from down there?"

Kid sat up with a goofy smile before standing and fixing the chair. "I was till you walked away. Have I ever mentioned how great your legs are?"

Law chuckled before pulling a folder to the side to sit in the chair before opening the file and motioning Kid to sit as well. "As I mentioned earlier I'm going to remove your stitches today but I'm also going to give your yearly physical and-ah, yes that's right. I'm also going to start training you today as well Eustass."

Kid swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. A physical was one thing, a physical by Law was way different; and his training? _Breathe Kid, Jesus Christ you're not a baby._ "And by training you mean...?"

Law smirked before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a fairly decent sized black coil book and sliding it across the desk. "Inside this is a breakdown of _everything_ in the BDSM community. From rules to toys to positions; you'll read it and sign after the rules. A contract if you will. You'll write a safe word in there when asked and then you'll answer the questions though I probably know most of the answers already. Afterwards you'll go through the book and mark down how you feel about everything. Check marks for good, circles for unsure, question marks for further explanation and cross out anything you don't feel comfortable with. As I was the doctor who ordered you off work you have this weekend off before you can go back to properly working on cars again. However at the back of the book I have added some extra pages as to what exactly I plan to do to you. If anything doesn't appeal, please remove it. I would like you to book a week of holidays off for the last week of next month if you can."

"Why?"

"I have a conference in Punk Hazard that week and I'd love for you to come with me." Kid didn't miss the way Law's eyes darkened at the thought of Kid coming. "Now for tonight, I was not lying about the physical. Normally I'd just wait until it was you year renewal but after the incident after the club and your stitches I figured I might as well get them done at the same time."

"And what, I don't get a say?"

"Nope." Law popped the P, leaning on one hand with a smirk. "While I don't plan on fucking you tonight I want to get you ready for me. Nothing to extreme, just some simple toys if you think you can handle it."

"For my health?" Kid smirked at his with feral look in his eyes.

"Of course. I have to do some paperwork, won't take long, but I'll have one of the nurses take you to a examination room so that you can change and get measured while I do this."

And with that Kid was escorted out of the room by some bird named dude. He was taken to the upper levels of the hospital and left alone in a room for a moment. The room was mint coloured with a grey leather cushioned examination table smack dead centre of the room. To his right was a wall that was covered with white cabinets and shelves and a counter underneath. There was a sink and a few bottles with a wheely stool and three mini tables on wheels lines against the adjoining wall and a bathroom to his right where Kid promptly changed. The gown was a pale blue and he wasted little time tying the knots to the side before also tying his hair back. Penguin, as Kid was sternly reminded, weighed him and measured his height, checked his blood pressure and took some blood samples. He was munching on a cookie reading a poster about the second trimester when Law walked in with a grumble and a shoe box.

"Sorry, some patient decided to press every button the elevator because he couldn't remember what floor he was supposed to go to." Law states with a huff, dragging the tables and stool over to Kid and setting the box down. With short steps he went through the cabinets and drawers pulling out swabs, wipes, a few jars and gloves, followed by several papers and some pens and scissors. "First things first, we'll get those stitches out and clean the area."

With practiced skill Law pulled a pair of gloves on and began to wipe Kid's arm and face before pulling the stool over by his foot and sitting down. He picked up the scissors and began to cut through the thread stopping everywhere to re wipe the area. Once all the stitches were removed Kid flexed his face and arm as much as he could. With gentle fingers Law touched the scarring areas but Kid didn't flinch at any of the contact so Law nodded and opened a small jar with blue gel.

"This is an anti-inflammatory gel that will bring down swelling and irritation. I want you to put it on for at least three hours, covered, a day for a week. At night just keep them covered. You're free to go back to your regular routine just be aware that your skin isn't quite strong as the rest of you yet." Law talked while applying the gel before wrapping his arm in white gauze and cutting smaller ones to go on his face. He took his gloves off and tosses them out before picking up a small white flashlight. He stepped between Kid's legs shining the light in and out of his eyes and smirked slightly. "Are you aroused Mr. Eustass?"

Kid opened his mouth but paused, remembering in the elevator what Law had said about his name; he'd probably regret his choice of words later but Kid liked to live in the moment. "Well with an ass like yours who wouldn't be?"

Law's smirk turned into a feral grin but he said nothing else as he went about the exam. Kid was starting to think Law had changed his mind because other then checking his heartbeat Law hadn't touched him any where remotely sexual. Kid bit his lip; maybe he shouldn't have flirted with Law. He was contemplating asking something when Law moved the tables back and shrunk the stool down. He wrote on several papers before seeming to organize everything again and put on new gloves while standing up.

"Stand up, feet shoulder width apart." Law demanded, his voice hard and deep unlike before. This voice told people what to do and that consequences would follow should someone not listen. Kid jumped to his feet with his hands at his side as Law stepped forward swiftly to press against Kid and roughly grab him by the groin. Kid's breath hitched as he winced slightly, grabbing the table behind him for support as Law moved his hand with practiced movements to bring Kid to half erect.

And as suddenly as it began Law stepped back half a step to untie Kid's gown and sat back on the stool. Kid blinked before huffing at Law who merely smirked and pressed hard on Kid's bladder with searching fingers before traveling down his thighs and completely missing the growing erection. Law scooted forward more before lifting the stiffening appendage by two fingers and inspecting the area although Kid didn't believe that this level of inspection was how Law treated all his patients. He groaned softly as Law pulled back the foreskin and damn it if he didn't want to smack him with the obnoxious way he breathed on his head. Law's other hand came up to cup his balls and Kid's knees gave a small shake and then threatened to buckle when Law started to move his hands in a strong rhythm; Kid gasped as his nails dug into the cushion before hiccupping a groan as Law began to tongue at his head no different than a snake before it strikes.

"L-Law!" Kid moaned while he tipped his head back. Law continued to move his hand bringing the red head closer to release. His hands squeezed and twisted applying the right amount of pain as Kid's hips jerked forward in an attempt to get further into the hot cavern that was Law's mouth. A warning pinch to the base of his erection stopped Kid from going anywhere. He panted heavily, the build up too slow and dry and almost without care as his breath caught in his throat a small prickle of fear crawled up Kid's spine.

As if he could sense it Law kissed down his length where he sucked at the base earning a hiss from Kid. With the scrape of Law's teeth Kid felt himself coming undone. His hips jerked forward and he felt something tight slid down his erection before hooking under his balls and pulling right. His mind sputtered to a stop with a whine when he realized that one he wasn't coming and two, that sneaky son of a bitch Law just put a cockring on him.

And three, where and when the fuck did he get a cockring?

With a roll of his head Kid looked down at his straining erection, a whine dying on his lips. He wasn't gone far enough to beg.

"You-!" Kid jumped back with a small yelp as Law pressed flush against him, the rough material of his white jacket chaffing his erection and then Law was right there, with his mouth around Kid's Adam's Apple and pressing heavily. Kid felt arousal shoot straight through him as he bucked his hips against Law's own clothed erection on to which Law bit slightly hard and pulled, popping off with a wet slurp.

And an amused look.

Kid growled into which Law frowned, sharply grabbing Kid's chin and jerking his head down while applying heavy pressure.

"Now listen here, _Eustass Kid. I_ am your _Dom_ and _you_ are my _Sub_. I will give you pleasure when I deem you've earned it and not a moment before. You will follow my orders and disobedience will result in punishment I can guarantee you will not like. Do you understand me?" Law hissed, digging his nails into Kid's chin. Kid swallowed before meekly nodding his head and Law pulled his face closer with a small snarl. "You answer me verbally when I ask you a question!"

"Y-Yes sir, Master, Law, Doctor-uh…" Kid stammered.

"You can call me Law or add a Sir at the end of a sentence. Turn around, bend over onto your elbows."

Kid swallowed before turning and leaning down onto the table. Law moved the gown flap over Kid's shoulders and kissed between the red heads shoulder blades. Pressing himself flush against Kid Law hummed softly against the skin.

"Good. Do you know the colour warning system?"

"Yes…sir." Kid whispered, flexing his hands. There was a moment of pause and Law didn't move, just breathed. "Green."

Kid could feel Law smile as he kissed down the red heads spine before nipping at his tail bone. Kid could hear Law shuffle in the shoe box before fingers ghost over his thighs and up to his ass, kneading with slow movements before spreading them apart. Hot air was breathed for a few seconds into his hole before there was a warm wet tongue pressing against it. Kid let out a startled moan, tipping his head down while trying to take deep breaths. It wasn't easy with how Law's tongue lapped gently at him to just teasing by applying pressure. Fingers gripped his cheeks hard as if to spread him wider a second before Law's tongue was pushing past the ring of muscle. Kid breathed heavily, moaning softly as Law moved his tongue slowly in and out before pushing in further and pressing his tongue against Kid's inner walls. Kid's breath hitched and felt himself clench down, clawing at the cushions as his cock throbbed in a mixture of pain turned pleasure.

Kid vaguely heard a jar opening before Law pulled back and Kid whined before his breath hitched into a squeak as Law pressed two fingers into him and hooked them up. Kid's head fell against the cushion as he bucked his hips back, seeking more with a whine. In which Law chuckled, scissoring his finger while twisting them side to side. He reached his other hand down to stroke Kid cock, watching the red heads back ripple as he arched towards Law's hand. Law leaned over Kid, mouthing at his neck as he pumped his fingers faster. Quickly Law nipped down Kid's spine while he pressed his fingers harshly in Kid's prostate. Kid let out a startled yelp, a moan catching in his throat as the air rushed out of his lungs. Pleasure filled his veins so fast his head spun as Law continued to press harshly into him.

His head felt numb as though he'd spent too long in a bath, his skin burning and stinging against the cold air like a sun burn, his erection throbbing in pain as if he'd smacked his elbow, his body was singing and Law just kept forcing the tune higher. His legs shook and his muscles cramped and his head felt light and his heart hammered loudly in his chest and his orgasm needed to happen, he was dancing on the edge just read to fall over; this orgasm was his water and he a man dying of thirst.

Right there.

Just a few more strokes.

A few more touches.

The ocean was right there.

Right there.

So close.

"L-Lll-Lah-HAH!" Kid cried out, sobbing as Law completely stepped away. His legs shook, threatening to collapse as Law shuffled in the box before pressing his clothed erection against the crack of Kid's ass. Gently he ground against him, reaching up to pull Kid's hair and forcing Kid to arch his back beautiful.

"Tell me Eustass, what do you want?" Law hissed into Kid's ear grinding harder.

"You-ah- HA- you Sir. W-what ever you will give me." Kid stammered, nails scraping the leather.

Law smiled against Kid's neck before something smooth pressed against his hole. Kid gasped and looked over his shoulder, question on his tongue but Law pulled his hair and pushed the anal plug in the rest of the way. The deep red contrasted with the pale skin, the spade like head rested just on Kid's prostate no bigger than two inches long and one wide. Law smirked and stepped back once more, flicking hard the blunt end of the plug. Kid gasped then choked as his knees gave out and he slumped to the ground, pushing the toy further in. Kid whined reaching behind him but Law was there, kneeling beside him and tilting his head up for a kiss. It was wet and hot, the angle awkward for Kid but he couldn't complain when Law's tongue shimmed itself again his own, drawing it out to play as Law nipped at it. Kid whined again, grabbing Law by the front and pushing him away. Law flailed his arms to catch his balance, knocking over an empty table as he fell in his ass.

Kid quickly crawled on top of him, muscles quivering and a deep blush upon his face. Law smirked before trusting his hips up and into Kid's weeping erection before throwing his hip and turning Kid over. Kid's back hit the floor a second before it arched as the plug pistoled into his prostate. His mouth opened in a silent moan before two fingers were shoved in going so far back that he choked. Law straddled Kid with a smug look, his eyebrow raising as Kid began to suck and nip at his fingers.

"You're such a slut for this aren't you? I'm finding it hard to believe you've never taken it up the ass Eustass, you just _gagging_ for it; I've barely done anything and yet here you are all hot and needy. So here's how tonight's going to slut. I'm going to finish the paperwork for your exam and you're going to wait in the car. You will not touch yourself in anyway, you will not speak unless I tell you too, and from this point on you will receive all pleasure from me only. Nod if you understand?"

Law was worried that Kid had whiplash from how fast he was nodding his head but decided the idiot was more than fine. He withdrew his fingers, flicking his wrist to remove the excess saliva before he stood up and fixed the table. Kid sat up slowly, staring at his red erection then at Law who did nothing but stand there.

"Go get dressed Eustass," Law ordered, turning to look back at the papers before he started to write. Kid stood up and staggered to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it heavily. He gulped in air as he stumbled further into the room, the plug rubbing inside him just right with every step. Without thinking he sat down heavily on the toilet seat, his back straightening sharply as pain raced into his blood likes lines and needles and a choked out yelp left him. There was a knock at the door and Kid jumped, moaning softly again.

"Kid?"

"Ok-" Kid croaked before swallowing; damn he was thirsty. "I'm ok, just sat down to fast."

"Well hurry up. I'm already done." Jesus how long has he been in here? Kid shook his head, he could feel some of the lust induced fog leave his head and he took extra care when getting his pants on. To his horror he realized the seam of his pants rubbed against the plug in a tortuous pressure with every movement.

Fucking _hell._

He limped out of the bathroom to find Law leaning against the table checking his phone. Kid watched him silently noticing that the circles under his eyes were darker and yet, he looked so relaxed as if he'd accomplished something great and when Kid shifted to step forward he realised stupidly that he was the great accomplishment. Law looked up with a small smile, pocketing his phone before walking to the door. He jerked his head and Kid followed and as they took the stairs Kid knew that Law was not going to let him off easy tonight.

Time was meaningless. The distance from point A to B to C was irrelevant to the ecstasy consuming Kid. He saw the world move by in the car; but he didn't really acknowledge any of it. Every stop, speed bump, pothole, and turn rocked Kid further in the realm of all consuming pleasure. He thought perhaps it would start to hurt, being high on pleasure for this long and yet he continued to dive deeper into the spicy heat. He thought back to the first time he had sex; everything was intense and he didn't last long. The thought of past release vaguely reminded of his urgent need to cum this moment. His erection pressed heavily against the back of his pant zipper providing exquisite friction that only continued to drive him mad. There was a cold hand on his face, reaching through the lust fog to draw him back into reality and Law's face was there with a smirk. His lips were moving but Kid's ears were somewhat humming but he knew he was smiling like an idiot.

Law shook his head before hefting Kid out of the Car and into his apartment building. The trip was hazy but Kid could somewhat recall entering the elevator if only because Law had started to mouth at his neck. When he moved away the cold air pricked his skin uncomfortably and he whined; God he needed to cum.

He needed Law to make him cum.

To make him beg.

To make him cry.

To make him scream.

To just fucking cum.

His back hit something soft, and with a lazy head roll he realized he was in Law's room. White walls and ash coloured wood, tacky yellow sheets that Law pulled off just right. There was Law standing between Kid's legs, arms crossed and shaking his head. His lips moved but Kid didn't care what he was saying. Kid dug his heel, where the hell were his shoes, into the bed frame and bucked into Law.

Inviting.

Tempting.

Encouraging.

Law's hands came down on to Kid's hips sharply to hold them down. He smirked evilly as he leaned over Kid to attack his neck again. Law licked like a cat from collar bone to jaw before nipping back down to the conjunction of shoulder and neck

And bit.

Kid yelped and jerked, trying to get away from Law. Pain slammed into him like a train only to be derailed by mass strikes of pleasure. Law reeled back with an annoyed look on his face as he ground his erection against Kid's.

"Now that I have your attention you would do well in trying to keep actively conscious." To further get his point across Law pushed harshly on the new bruise of Kid's neck. "I underestimated your tolerance level. Such is dealing with a virgin I suppose. Be more aware of yourself."

"Owowowowow, alright I'm sorry!" Kid yelped, squirming to move away. Law quickly flipped Kid onto his stomach, jerking him back until his feet touched the ground. With steady hands Law undid Kid's belt and jerked the pants down. Law pressed his erection against the plug and Kid's ass, giving miniature thrusts into Kid. The younger's back arched as he choked out a small sob, a hand sneaking down for his erection. The Viper quick hand of Law stopped him, twisting his arm out and back behind Kid's back. Kid whined while Law thrusts harder into Kid; with his free hand Law removes the cock ring and after half a dozen thrusts Kid is gasping out Law's name like a mantra . He cums heavily, thick white streams covering his stomach and sheets. Law stills over Kid and groans, panting heavily. With gentle kisses Kid starts to doze off.

The last thing he hears is Law's soft murmur of praise.


	6. Progression

Sorry for taking so long on this; life got really busy. this is basically a shower sex scene so enojy! Story is going on a semi-hiatus cause i joined two writing events and am moving out shortly. Thanks for reading!

Kid slowly came to consciousness, the feeling of weight on his back drawing him back into reality. He yawned, feeling the weight shift with a chuckle before hands were rubbing at this shoulder blades. Kid groaned into the pillow and was close to falling back to sleep if not for the sudden liquid pouring into his back.

The sudden cold liquid.

Kid jerked, turning his head with a growl before pausing at the sight of a naked Law on his back. Law smirked lustfully, hands glistening from the oil. His hair was still damp but taking on its usual spiky nature, and there was a slight flush to his cheeks. He pushed on Kid's shoulders, the red head getting the memo to lie back on his stomach. Propping his head on his forearms Kid settled down into a comfortable position before Law resumed the rubbing of his shoulders.

The oil slowly warmed on his skin, the long fingers digging deep into his muscles to undo knots Kid wasn't even aware of. Kid tried to think of the last time Law had given him a massage but came up empty handed: normally it was Kid giving them to Law. Upon this recollection Kid remembered what brought him to this situation and was pleased to find his ass did not hurt; If only a little on the numb side.

"Doesn't hurt," Kid muttered, rolling his shoulders while Law proceeded to move further down his back.

"I rubbed a numbing gel on after I cleaned us up."

Kid hummed softly, his back cracking as Law continued to work down. Once at his tail bone Law's mouth was suddenly against Kid's neck, mouthing, and sucking. A soft groan escaped Kid's lips, Law was smirking against his neck, before nipping hard and fast down his spine. Hands cupped Kid's ass, massaging them with firmness and determination. Nails bit into Kid's skin causing him to hiss before he found himself turned onto his back. He stared up at Law ignoring the erection pressed against his own, watching the raven haired man lick his lips. Like a predator, Law loomed over Kid before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Kid groaned fisting his hands into Law's hair and pulling him closer. Teeth nipped Law's lower lip, the man humming in happiness and all too eager to open his mouth. Their tongues met and slid over each other, Law nipping while Kid sucked, both parties groaning. Kid could feel it, the growing need to conquer and claim. Kid wasn't one for jealousy but Law brought out the worst in him, even just by kissing him. But this wasn't kissing, this was a slaughter. Law took over the kiss despite Kid's determination , and Law raked his nails down Kid's bare chest. Kid hisses into the kiss before pulling back breathless.

"I thought we were taking things slow?" Kid panted, hands trailing down Law's sides.

Law shrugged. "I like the dates and all, but I really want your cock right now."

Kid grinned while squeezing Law's hips. Law in return scooted back until he could grind against Kid's member. Law groaned, bringing a hand up to push his sweaty bangs back. He rocked his hips, his cock gliding across Kid's and the both groaned deeply. Kid bucked his hips, trying to hurry Law up but the man grinned evilly. He leaned down and kissed the red head slowly, sucking on his lip before quickly rolling off the bed and bolting into the bathroom.

He slammed the door and Kid heard the lock flick into place.

Kid blinked a few times before smirking. He stood up and stalked over to the door with strong steps in all his naked glory and tapped on the door.

"Trafalgar Law, what are you doing?" There was a giggle on the other side before the shower started.

So that's how it's gonna be.

Kid grinned before dashing (more of a hobble with the erection) to the other bathroom door. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door, greeted with a thickening steam and the wall of mirrors. The adjacent wall held the bedroom access, the shower just poking in the far corner behind the door. The black tile was collecting moisture quickly as Kid watched Law through the mirror in all his glory.

He stood under the spray, back bowed slightly while his hands ran through his hair. Water trailed down the toned body as Kid stepped forward and into the small standing shower. Slowly Kid pressed against Law, then pushed him into the wall. Kid nuzzled against Law's neck, hands gripping the raven's hips in a bruising grip.

"How very rude, to just leave me like that." Kid whispered as Law shuddered, pressing into the red head. Kid grinned against Law's neck, starting a slow grind into the dark ass before him. Law whined slightly, resting his forehead on the cold tiles to push back into Kid.

"I want you to do something for me Eustass," Law groaned, nails scraping against the smooth surface of the wall. Kid groaned, pressing against Law more.

Kid sighed, licking the shell of the raven's ear. "Can't it wait...I want to fuck you..."

Law growled, pushing back. "Yes yes, that will happen. But I want you to blow me before that. You have much to learn in that matter."

Kid growled back, biting and pulling on Law's earrings roughly. The idea spiked interest in Kid, sending sharp spikes of arousal down his spine before pooling in his stomach. He wanted to fuck Law so bad, just wanted to shove into him without warning but Kid wasn't going to risk sending Law away. So he swallowed his pride, it was getting easier every time and kissed the back of Law's neck. As he kneeled he kissed down the smooth skin, Law turning around as Kid kissed his hips. Kid looked up into Law's eyes, the raven running his fingers through the scarlet locks.

Kid shuddered, gently grasping Law by the base. He was hot and slick with pre-cum already, heavy in his hand. Kid swallowed, trying to settle his beating heart. His nerves were singing with the idea of pleasing Law but what if he didn't? What if Law was displeased with his skills and left? Kid pumped Law slowly, the raven groaning, but what was next? Why didn't he ever pay attention to what Law was doing to him?

Law, easily sensing Kid's discomfort, tugged the scarlet till he was looking at the golden eyes. "Open your mouth, wide. Let me."

Kid almost seemed to frown before looking down shyly. Law sighed, opening his mouth to just tell Kid to fuck him when he gasped and jerked his hips forward; Kid's tongue sliding down him. Lips mouthed at the side of his cock, hands trailed up his thighs till nails bit hungry into his hips. Those lips continued down until his balls, lapping at the skin while a hand twisted around the head of him. Law gasped and moaned, head tilted back with his own nails biting into Kid, a smirk faintly on the ravens lips.

It was so good. Kid's mouth was hot and wet as it simply mouthed and lapped at him. With each stroke, he gained confidence, with each moan Law gave Kid beamed with inner pride that Law couldn't help but smile at. It was going to take time, more than anyone else Law ever had had. But this was Kid; the man who had given him great sex for months, had yelled and crushed his heart, who came back looking like he's been in a war. This was Kid, the redhead bartender mechanic that he loved. Law didn't care how long it would take to train Kid; because he's enjoying every second of it.

And it was with that thought that Kid began to take him into his mouth.

Sweet lord; it was a great mouth.

Kid tongued the slit, pushing the foreskin back as he pressed hips lips over the head tightly. Law's knees shook and he reached above him to find leverage somewhere but only succeeding in scrapping the granite. His orgasm was fast approaching , hips pushing into the warm mouth. Kid took it all, opening his mouth and letting Law go down into his throat before swallowing around him. His hand snakes back, pushing and teasing Law's entrance with his forefinger feeling the hole spasm against him. Law clenched tight, being even that asshole during sex, but Kid had no problem shoving two fingers past the angry muscles. Law groaned in pleasure, spreading his legs just a bit wider for Kid to move.

Kid pulled off Law's erection, kissing and nipping his thighs before traveling upwards and slowly standing; removing his fingers and pressing against Law. Law whined, and Kid just kissed him to quite him. With rough hands, Law was turned around and shoved cheat first against the wall. He hissed at the cold tile before yelping as Kid hiked up on a leg by his knee and thrusting the two fingers back into him. Law's nail scratched the wall, a gasping breath leaving him as Kid moved his fingers in and out quickly stabbing into his prostate. His orgasm was fast approaching, his breathing fast, and heart hammering.

Kid groaned at the sight of Law, panting and flushed with his legs spread and thrusting back into Kid's fingers. Kid was hard and hurting, his erection proudly pressing into Law as he ground into him. He gripped Law's knee tighter, higher, closer to his body that the raven was almost standing on his toes. With a hard shove into Law's prostate he tensed and yelped in pleasure his body jerking at the first few seconds of release, his breathing erratic as his breathing hitched with every little gasp before Kid shoved rapid fire; one two three four, right into Law who pushed back as he started to cum. Swiftly Kid pulled his fingers out, lined up and shoved into Law's semi-prepared hole.

Law screamed, head tilting back arching as he came heavily on the wall. His muscles tightened around Kid in a death grip but simply grabbed Law's other leg and hoisted him up. Law withered and cried out in pleasure as he sinks deeper into Kid who struck his abused prostate with frightening accuracy. Kid didn't wait and started thrusting madly into Law, fucking the raven against the wall. Law gasped and sobbed with every thrust, the animal behind him showing no mercy and devouring him whole. Everything in Law screamed for the pleasure to stop, the over-sensitivity hurting but bringing such a delicious pain that Law simply leaned back against Kid's chest and bared himself to the torture. Kid grinned against Law's neck, biting and sucking at any skin he could reach; never once letting up on his violent thrusts.

Too long. It's been too long since he'd felt the velvety insides of Law, the hot heat that was only him; the shameless was he just took his cock like a whore. He was so tight from the break of sex and lack of preparation that Kid just wanted to stay inside him forever.

But it could never be.

Kid was fast approaching his orgasm and from the sight of Law, he was too. Kid thrusted faster, nails biting so hard into Law's knees that angry red marks appeared and a small trail of blood escaped from the one. Law tensed and let out a silent scream as he dug his fingers into Kid's hair, back arching and eyes closing before shooting thick white spurts into the air and onto the wall. Kid groaned into Law's neck, coming inside and feeling the muscles milk him for everything he's worth. With a slight stumble, Kid set Law down who almost slumped to the ground if not for Kid helping him down. Law, who wanted to sleep, whined as Kid parted his ass cheeks.

"Kid Jesus, come on."

"I'm not done with you yet."

"I'll get you back for this!" Law gasped as Kid shoved three fingers into him.

Kid merely smirked before attacking his prostate again with vicious thrusts.


End file.
